


The Kinkiness of Harry

by roedhunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-23
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roedhunt/pseuds/roedhunt
Summary: Ron is proposing to Hermione, and Harry keeps going through men. Why? Could it be they are not giving him what he really wants? And how does a former Death Eater play a part in this?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Chapter One**

“You are coming, aren’t you Harry?”

“For the hundredth time, Ron, I’ll be there.”

“But what if she says no? I don’t know what I’d do. You have to come, Harry. She might say no.”

“Ron!” Harry said with some exasperation

“I know, I know. She’ll say yes,” Ron mumbled, reassuring himself.

“Everyone knows she’ll say yes. They’ve just wondered when you were going to _ask_ her.”

“They did? I mean, they do?”

Harry bowed his head down, shaking it. “Honestly, Ron. Hermione has been waiting for this moment for three years!”

“She has?”

“I’m leaving now, Ron. You’re giving me a headache.”

“Harry! Wait! You are coming, aren’t you?”

Harry fingered his hair and pulled it up. “Ron!”

“Okay, okay,” he said sheepishly. Glancing away briefly, Ron bit his lower lip. “Harry?” he asked quietly.

Harry had the front door of the Burrow slightly open, but he stopped and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Ron,” he sighed.

“Are you bringing Stephan?”

Harry let out a breath of relief. “No. We broke up.”

“What? Why? I thought you two were getting on just fine.”

“Well, obviously not.”

Ron’s voice filled with concern. “Harry. That’s the fifth guy this year. I wish you’d…”

Harry cleared his throat. “ _I_ am not the one who is doing the breaking up part,” he said irritably.

Ron’s face turned scarlet. “Oh. Sorry, Harry.”

Harry grunted as he turned back to the door. “Bye, Ron.”

“Don’t forget! Tomorrow at 4:30!” Ron shouted after Harry. “Oh! And don’t forget the champagne!”

Harry waved his hand over his head, acknowledging him.

“Oh gods, oh gods. What if she says no?” the redhead whispered to himself.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry sped along the country road shaking his head. It was true. Harry had had many boyfriends since he graduated from Hogwarts four years ago. It wasn’t like he had never tried, though. In fact, he had tried _too_ hard. Anything and everything they had wanted, he had given them. But sadly, Harry had never really got what _he_ had wanted. And none of them were able to give it to him. So they left him in the end, and it was always the same:

_“I love you, Harry and I know that you love me. But I just can’t do that.”_

Harry sighed and wondered if they were right. Maybe he _did_ want too much. Harry shook his head, trying to erase that thought. No, there must be _somebody_ out there who would be able to give him what he needed. It might not be now or tomorrow or even the next day, but he knew that one day he’d find someone.

It was dark when Harry finally reached the city. He liked the city now. Funny how when he was younger he had hated the crowds of people who always had surrounded him, and now - he couldn’t live without them. The war was over, but there were still a lot of Death Eaters in hiding, so his job as an Auror was secure. Hermione was the editor of the Daily Prophet, and Ron coached Hogwarts’ students in Quidditch after Madam Hooch retired, leaving the position open. Ron almost cried when he had learned that he was accepted as the professor of the flying class, as well as the coach for the Gryffindor house. Hermione had also cried when she had become the editor.

For Harry, being an Auror was really quite easy. There wasn't as much excitement as one would think. Actually, it was really quite boring, and that drove Harry mad. So, needing _some_ sort of excitement in his life, he chose to visit the Muggle bars, and watch the Muggle sports. Sure there was the telly, but it couldn’t replace the thrill of having the loud crowds yell in his ears. The pushing, the fighting, and the competition alone were just what Harry had craved.

Muggle bars and Muggle sports alike held Harry’s attention just by the smell alone. The smell of sweat turned him on, and he wanted to be as near it as much as possible. The gym was a good place, but it was lousy for finding men. Most of them were arrogant, and weren't interested in a skinny man like Harry. Well, he wasn't _that_ skinny, but compared to the muscle-bound men that were there, he looked like a toothpick.

Harry’s thoughts suddenly came back to the present, and he grimaced as he took a turn too fast and almost hit a parked car. Cursing himself for not paying attention, he found the first Off-License store that he saw, and pulled over. Harry lived on the other side of town, but it didn't matter where he stopped. He’d have to drive back anyway, so why not get the bottle here? He jumped out of his convertible, and headed to the entrance. The door gave a little jingle when he opened it, and several customers automatically turned around to look at him. He gave a quick nod to them, and proceeded to the front counter.

“What can I get you, sir?” a chubby, older man behind the counter asked.

“Your finest champagne.”

“Yes, sir... I have just the thing,” the man replied as he disappeared into the back of the store.

Harry leaned on the edge of the counter, and began thinking of Hermione and Ron. He could just see them now, crying and hugging, professing their love for one another… Harry smiled wearily knowing the golden trio was about to end.

“Mr Potter. What an unexpected surprise,” sneered a familiar voice.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. The day had gone so well until now. The tall figure came up behind him, and just as Harry was going to turn around, the chubby cashier arrived with Harry’s champagne.

“Celebrating are we?” the man behind Harry asked. “And what might the occasion be? A wedding, perhaps?”

“An engagement party,” Harry said through clenched teeth.

“Well, then you wouldn't want that.” Addressing the cashier, his benefactor said smoothly, “David. Please bring Mr Potter the correct bottle.”

“Y-yes sir, right away, sir,” David stammered. And he disappeared again.

“So, who are you marrying, Mr Potter?” asked the voice behind Harry. “The Granger girl perhaps?”

“No,” Harry growled, fisting his hands.

“Ah, then it must be Mr Weasley.”

Harry whipped around, and came face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy.

“The two of them will make a lovely couple,” Lucius drawled with a smirk. 

Harry scowled and his brows drew together, part in anger and the other in confusion.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Certainly you didn't think I was referring to _you_ and Mr Weasley? Really, Mr Potter,” Lucius tsked. “ _Those_ kinds of people do not exist in _our_ world.”

The younger man’s eyes flared, and his lips went into a tight curl. He was almost ready to reach for his wand when David re-appeared.

“Here you are, sir.”

Harry spun back around. “How much?” he asked curtly.

“150 pounds, sir.”

Harry reached in his pocket, and threw some notes on the counter. Grabbing the bottle, he pushed his way past Lucius, and stormed out the door.

Lucius’ eyes twinkled as he whispered to himself, “Very interesting.”

 

~*~*~*~*~


	2. Two

Chapter Two

Lucius Malfoy turned his attention back to David, the chubby cashier, as he heard Harry Potter’s tires peel out on the pavement outside.

“Mr Hunter. By chance do you know Mr Potter?”

David replied quickly, “No, sir.” He had dealt with Lucius Malfoy enough in the past to know not to lie or to anger him.

Lucius arched his eyebrow and David’s eyes widened in fear as he shook his head.

“I do,” a voice came from the shadowy corner of the shop.

The blond aristocrat turned in the direction of the voice “Really?”

A tall brunet shrugged with a smirk. “Sure.”

Lucius approached the young man slowly and with authority. The boy glanced behind the blond to see a very shaken cashier shaking his head at him. Clearly he didn't know who he was dealing with.

“I see. Well, then, perhaps you can enlighten me.”

“His name isn’t Harry Potter for one thing,” he said curtly. “It’s Larry Gardner.”

Harry used this name with boyfriends he didn't trust and his real name with the ones he did.

“Larry Gardner,” Lucius repeated. He looked down at the youth and continued. “And do you know him well enough to tell me where he lives?”

“Stephan…” David cautioned. The blond whipped his head around and shot him a ‘How dare you interrupt me’ look. David looked away and quickly retreated to the back room.

Turning back to Stephan, he curled his lip and asked again. “So, Stephan. Do you know where Mr _Gardner_ lives?”

The brunet furrowed his brow. “Why do you want to know? I don’t recall him ever mentioning _you_ ,” he responded gruffly.

Lucius merely smirked at the boy’s behaviour. “Mr Gardner and I have been,” he paused to consider, “…acquaintances for some time now.”

“Yeah, then why don’t you know where he lives? By watching him just now it’s clear he doesn't want you around,” he said smugly.

Stephan’s manner no longer amused Lucius and he tightened his grip on his cane.

“Besides,” the young man sneered. “You made it clear you don’t care for _those_ kind of people so why should I tell you anything?”

Lucius’ expression suddenly softened. “Ah, that explains how you know him,” he said matter-of-factly. “Actually, Stephan, I was merely playing with the boy. He would have laughed if it weren’t for the fact that he was still upset with me.”

“I can’t imagine why,” the brunet mocked.

Ignoring the boy’s insult, the blond calmly said, “Not that I need to explain myself, but _Larry_ is irritated with me because I broke off our…” he paused, “…relationship because my wife was beginning to suspect. That didn’t, as you can imagine, sit well with him.”

Stephan’s eyes narrowed. “You mean to tell me…” Lucius nodded with a half smile. The boy pursed his lips and thought for a moment. “I didn't know he was into older guys.”

“Older… _gentlemen_ do have their advantages,” he said softly.

Lucius slowly raised his hand and lightly stroked Stephan's face. The brunet flinched for a moment then relaxed as he felt a wave of excitement go through him.

“Tell me, Stephan. Have you ever had the pleasure of partaking in the embrace of an older gentleman?”

Stephan's eyes opened and he barely shook his head.

“Well,” the aristocrat whispered in a low silky voice. “I don’t have to apologise to Mr Gardner tonight.”

Stephan leaned into Lucius’ hand and nodded.

_Too easy,_ Lucius thought.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Lucius Malfoy straightened his long blond hair and pulled it back to tie it. He admired himself in the mirror and raised his head to examine his neck. Seeing that there weren’t any noticeable marks, he adjusted his shirt and donned his outer robe. Before leaving, he gave the naked boy on the bed one last look. For a Muggle, he was quite handsome. Especially the way he was laying there, sprawled out, covering the entire disarranged sheets. He was so contented and so unguarded. Lucius had to smile to himself, recalling how the young man was such a screamer. Of course anyone would be if they had _their_ back shredded. He made his way to the front door and stopped when he heard a soft voice.

“Mr Malfoy?”

“Yes Stephan,” he stated.

“Maybe… I mean, can we…?”

“Of course, Mr Johnson. I look forward to it.”

The young man sighed and laid his head back down on the pillow. Lucius smirked and left the apartment, closing the door quietly.

“Such trusting fools,” he said out loud.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	3. Three

The sounds of the throbbing bass, the candlelit flames, and even the moaning of ecstasy was exactly what Harry Potter needed to escape the realities of a tiring day. He let the climate of noise and activities envelope him completely, for in these precious hours, he was no longer the Boy-Who-Lived; the jilted lover; the trusted friend; the bravest Auror; and especially not the sworn enemy of Voldemort -- who he had defeated -- or his obedient followers. Here he was only Larry. Larry Gardner. Larry Gardner and his unknown lovers who shared his desire for the forbidden. He was indeed in bliss.

 

~*~*~*~*~

Lucius Malfoy arrived at 1321 Milwaukee Place in less than 15 minutes. The educated aristocrat noted that his worthy opponent resided in the finest area of this Muggle town. Two large glass doors, which opened only by the occupant, guarded the entrance of this exquisite condominium. As a wizard, the blond would have no trouble entering undetected. But this was an exception to the rule. Even though Lucius Malfoy always obtained what he wanted by any means necessary, he chose to conquer his prey without the use of magic. Well, not entirely, but to Lucius, it could as well be classified as such.

He scanned the names on a list just to the left of the protected doors, and stopped when he reached the one he was searching for: L. Gardner 1270. The tall blond grinned in satisfaction. The brunet boy who was Harry’s last lover had not lied. Of course, Stephan Johnson was most willing to indulge any information by the time he had reached his 5th orgasm.

“May I help you?”

Lucius spun around on his heels with his hand clenched tightly on his cane; prepared to battle with whoever might be challenging him. But his eyes lit up when they gazed upon a young redheaded woman, no older than 25. She was absolutely stunning and had been gifted with a body of a perfect female specimen of lust. His expression quickly turned into a look of appreciation, marveling at the mere sight of her.

“Good evening,” he replied in a silky voice.

The young woman blushed at those two words alone but couldn’t fathom why.

“Hello,” she managed to answer back.

“My name is… Lucas Mallory,” he said, lifting her hand to gently kiss it.

She watched his soft lips grazed along her skin, sending sensations throughout her, causing her to shiver. She softly giggled as she flushed pink once more.

“My name is Tracey… uh… Tracey Graham. Nice to meet you,” she responded, obviously trying to remember her own name.

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Graham,” Lucius said as he reluctantly released her shaking hand. “It is ‘Miss’, is it not?”

She nodded with enthusiasm. Why was she so flustered? It wasn't like she had never met a man before. Granted, this was a tall, handsome man with a beautifully proportioned body, but a man nonetheless.

“Perhaps you can assist me. Do you reside here, Miss Graham?”

“Uh.. no...I mean, yes. Yes of course,” she quickly corrected herself. She cursed herself silently for sounding like a giddy schoolgirl.

“Excellent,” the blond said, smiling. “Are you acquainted with Mr Har- _Larry_ Gardner?”

She raised a curious eyebrow at his mistake but lost her suspicion when she stared into the clear grey eyes shining back at her.

“Yes I am,” she answered reassuringly as she snapped out of her trance. “Everyone here is,” she quickly added.

Lucius gave her a warm smile as he explained. “My apologies, Miss Graham. I’m afraid I have not properly introduced myself. I am a long-time friend of Larry’s family. I am in town on business and was hoping to surprise him with a short visit.”

The question of why this gentleman was waiting patiently for a resident to appear, suddenly became clear to Tracey. She wondered how long he'd been waiting.

“Oh. I hope you weren’t waiting too long. I’m sorry if you took offence to my rash greeting.”

“Not at all, Tracey. I’m sorry. May I call you Tracey?”

She nodded again with a wide grin. “Of course, of course.” She was blathering again! She couldn’t hide her apparent behaviour, but it was obvious the man was encouraging it.

“Do you know whether he is currently at home?”

“Uh, yes. I mean no. No he’s not. I saw him leave just a while ago. Usually when he leaves right after work, it means he wants to unwind a bit.”

“Of course. Understandable with his field of work. Do you know where he goes to unwind?”

“Um, his normal place to go is a club called Sound Stage.”

Lucius smiled devilishly, but it only left Tracey with the feeling he was happy to have found him tonight.

“You have been most kind, Miss Graham. Perhaps we shall meet again in a more . . . casual setting?" A smile barely touched his lips.

Tracey’s face turned the shade of her hair and the aristocrat lifted her hand again to kiss it. She watched him as if he was moving in slow motion.

“TRACEY!” a voice cried out.

Tracey jerked back her hand and turned to the open glass door where a larger woman was standing.

“Martha,” she acknowledged.

“You should have been back a half hour ago,” the woman huffed. “What kept you?” she asked gruffly as she pursed her lips tightly and shot Lucius a hateful look.

The blond merely smiled back and turned his attention back to the flustered redhead. “I do apologise for taking up your time, Miss Graham. It was a pleasure meeting you.” He turned to the woman in the doorway and barely bowed his head. “Good evening, ma’am.”

Lucius passed by Tracey with a soft smile and made it a point to lightly touch his body against hers. When he was sure they both entered the building, he looked back to see Martha scolding her young lover. A sparkle gleamed in his eyes and he left in search of the “Sound Stage”.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Lucius Malfoy located the club easily enough and wasted no time in paying the man, who called himself “Bouncer,” a cover fee, whatever that was. Once inside, another man was waiting to take his outer robe and any other piece of clothing he wished to remove. The aristocrat arched an eyebrow at the man then quickly scanned the room just beyond the door he was blocking, and noticed all the members were halfway naked. He also witnessed just exactly what was in store for him.

Through the foggy haze, he could see the scantily dressed men, mostly donned in leather outfits and chains. The rest, it appeared, were wearing nothing short of the imagination. _Intriguing,_ he thought. He removed all but his silk shirt and black slacks. Before the man took his apparel away, Lucius reached in the pocket of his outer robe and retrieved a pair of leather gloves. He curled his lip up in what looked like an amused sneer and the man who guarded the door, furrowed his brow. Lucius ignored the man’s ignorance and proceeded inside.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	4. Four

Chapter Four

 

Harry could tell by the width and the length that someone else was behind him. Not that it mattered, just so long as someone was there. And besides, he was busy with the one in front of him, and that one’s smell was so intoxicating that he didn't care one way or the other. Harry only wished it was more than naked flesh surrounding him but he didn't know what. He had an idea, but this wasn’t that kind of club, so he just settled for this.

The three of them worked out a perfect rhythm and by the feel of it, Harry knew both of them were ready to come. That was what really excited him: The feeling of one exploding in his mouth and the other deep within his canal. The man behind him was thrusting faster and faster and Harry’s muscles clenched tightly to help him. But in an instant, the man was gone and there was no evidence of an orgasm. Perhaps this man liked to come all over one’s back. As soon as that thought entered Harry’s mind, he got his answer on why the man was gone.

A stiff leather glove was upon his leg and slid up and down it slowly. A warm sensation was felt on Harry’s cleft and entrance, followed by some sort of wetness. He removed his mouth away from the cock in front of him causing a frustrated moan from the stranger it was attached to. The Gryffindor tried to stand up straight to look over his shoulder but a strong hand held his lower back down. What came next was something Harry would remember forever.

The pair of leather gloves gently pried his arse cheeks apart and a soft tongue slowly circled his now-tight ring. (A fact that Harry didn’t realise till later.) The tip of the tongue eased into Harry’s closed entrance causing him to gasp and his legs started to tremble. It was done in such a way that could only be described as erotic. He’d had many men rim him before, but this… this was different. He couldn’t put it into words just _how_ it was different, he was only aware that it was. Whoever was behind him released the grip on his cheeks and one hand snaked around to Harry’s pulsating cock while the other one stroked the side of his arse. 

A hot sting made Harry lunge forward and his arms flailed about to grasp the legs in front of him for balance. But no one was there. The hand on his thigh caught him before he fell, and roughly pulled him back. Another slap was felt, this one harder. Harry cried out for this new stranger to stop, but the response was another smack that was harder still. Before Harry had a chance to protest on this one, his cock was gripped firmly at its base. The leather fist tightened as it rose up his shaft and stopped at the tip.

The leather thumb smeared the liquid of precome along the top and pushed Harry’s foreskin as far down as it would go. It was brought up again by the thumb and forefinger, covering his weeping glans and pinching it tight. Harry’s legs buckled and the stranger guided him onto his knees. The boy quickly stabilised himself on his hands and his back bowed. Just as another strike arrived on Harry’s arse, his cock was being pumped earnestly and the tongue plunged in and out at fast pace.

Harry was getting light-headed as three sensations attacked his body. Suddenly, a new vibration went through him; a sensation that felt like it was induced by magic. Impossible the boy thought to himself, but there was no other explanation that he could think of. But the feeling was getting stronger and his body was responding with a mind of its own. Harry began thrashing back and forth as the intensity grew. His whole body was shaking and Harry knew that any moment he was going to come violently.

And boy, did he come. The leather hand milked his dick as if it was a cow’s nipple and semen flew out like a rocket. The mouth behind him sucked on the outside ring while the hand that was spanking him, gently massaged his balls. Harry came again and again like there was no tomorrow. It flashed into Harry’s mind briefly that he was being drained of all of his sperm, but the hand slowed down as the last bit of seed finished exiting. The boy shuddered one last time before collapsing to the ground in a pool of sweat. He curled up into a foetal position, shaking as the aftershocks slowly receded.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he tried to focus on where the stranger would have been kneeling. Instead, there was a group of naked men staring down at him. If they thought Harry was having a heart attack, they weren’t too far off. Harry glanced around, searching for this mystery man, but there was only curious onlookers surrounding him and none of them had leather gloves on. Soon Harry was plagued with questions.

“…who was that man?”

“…do you know him?”

“.. what did he do to you?”

“… my god, that was so cool!”

“…do you share?”

“…does he have any brothers?”

Harry laid his head back down and wanted to lie there forever, hoping the man would return.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Harry! You came!”

Harry rolled his eyes then smiled at Ron’s choice of words.

“Of course I did, you dolt. I wouldn't have missed this for the world!”

“Where’s the champagne?” Ron whispered.

“I already snuck it in the back door and gave it to your mum.”

Ron sighed in relief.

“Where’s Hermione?”

“Harry! Good to see you! It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

“Yes it has, Hermione. We need to get together more often.”

“Oh, indeed. I’ve missed you,” Hermione said as she squeezed Harry tightly. “Where’s Stephan?”

“Stephan and I broke up.”

“I’m sorry, Harry. I wish you could find someone that will treat you right and get you to settle down.”

“Well, actually, he did treat me right, but…”

“Unlike _some_ people who don’t know how,” she interrupted and shot an evil glare at Ron.

“Do you really mean that, Hermione or are you just playing with me?” Ron whispered.

“RONALD WEASLEY! Just how thick are you? Of course, I want to settle down with you!”

“Well, I wasn't ever sure if you felt that way,” Ron said shyly.

“What do I have to do for you to believe me?” Hermione shouted.

The large brood of Weasleys circled the three of them and Harry backed up to join them. Ron lowered his head and put his hands in his trouser pockets. He slowly pulled one hand out and there was a small box in it.

“By marrying me,” Ron whispered softly.

There was a deafening silence and Ron raised his head to look at Hermione for any type of a response. Her mouth was open wide and her eyes seemed to have bulged out of their sockets.

“Hermione?” Ron quietly asked.

Suddenly, Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs and threw herself at Ron, sending both of them to the floor with a thud. She continued to scream between the rough kisses that landed everywhere on the redhead’s face. The group of witnesses smiled at the two of them, then nudged each other and nodded as they left the room. All of them went outside to the large table that was covered with food.

“I think we can start without them,” Fred joked.

They all laughed and took a spot at the table. Screams were still being heard from inside the Burrow followed by what sounded like items falling over. Everyone quickly looked at Molly who only smiled and shook her head.

“They better not leave a stain on the carpet.”

“GEORGE!” everyone yelled.

And Fred laughed, “I was going to say that!”

Harry chuckled and then his mind drifted to the memory of last night and he shifted in his seat.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	5. Five

Chapter Five

 

Harry was sitting down slumped over his desk when Ron popped in.

“BLOODY HELL, RON! You scared me to death!” Harry yelled, jumping up in his chair.

Ron stood there, hands on his hips, looking furious.

“All right, Harry! What has been going on with you this week?”

Harry’s brows crinkled and his eyes narrowed. “I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about, Ron.”

“The hell you don’t! I have sent you four owls this week and Hermione sent you two and it’s only Wednesday! Are you _that_ busy not to answer? Do we need to get an appointment just to see you?”

“Why aren’t you at Hogwarts?”

“Don’t you _dare_ change the subject,” Ron spat.

Harry placed his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his desk.

“Well?”

Harry peeked out through his fingers. “Would you believe me if I said I was busy?”

“Too busy for your friends? Humph. Well, Mr Potter, I’ll just be going then and leave you alone,” Ron said sarcastically.

Harry sighed as he watched his friend turn around to leave.

“Ron… Come back here.”

Ron shot him an evil glance over his shoulder. “Oh? Do you have time _now_?”

“I’m sorry, Ron. Really. It’s just…just…Well to tell you the honest truth, I haven't been sleeping.”

Ron walked to the front of his friend’s desk and arched his eyebrows in concern. “Why?”

Harry nervously looked around and his cheeks went pink.

Ron opened his mouth in a wide smile. “Harry! Who is he?”

“Uh, I don’t know exactly.”

“You’ve been getting anonymous owls? Wicked!”

“It’s really not like..” Harry stopped as he looked out of his office and scowled. “Damn.”

“What?” Ron asked as he turned around to see who it was that Harry was glaring at.

Lucius Malfoy was down the hall talking to Ron’s dad, Arthur Weasley.

“Oh yeah. He comes here about once a week to give Dad information regarding Azkaban.”

Harry scoffed. “I’m sure he knows all about it.”

Ron turned back to his friend. “Harry, I don’t like him anymore than you do, but he was cleared almost three years ago and has never given Dad or the Ministry reason not to trust him. According to Dad, he’s been really helpful. He’s also contributed loads of money as well.”

“Humph. I bet.”

Not wanting to argue, Ron quickly changed the subject. “So, are you going to arrange a meeting with _him_?”

“Well…” Harry started.

“Harry? Would you come over here please?” Arthur called out.

This is not good. Harry slowly rose, pressing his hands into his desk. Ron gave him a sympathetic look and whispered to him to just relax. Harry sneered at him and shook his head. He marched over to where the two of them were standing, opening and closing his fists. He stood next to Mr Weasley and kept his eyes solely on him.

“Ah, Harry. Of course you remember Mr Malfoy?”

Harry whipped Lucius a short glance. “Yeah,” he replied curtly.

“Mr Potter. Good to see you again,” Lucius said with a smooth voice.

Harry just grunted in his throat. “What did you need to see me for, Mr Weasley?”

Arthur paused for a moment, watching the interchange of the two of them. This was not going to go well.

“Well, you see Harry, Mr Malfoy has some important information to discuss with you. It’s about some of the Death Eaters not accounted for.”

Harry said nothing in response, leaving an awkward silence.

“Perhaps Mr Potter and I can discuss this later tonight?”

“I have plans,” Harry snapped.

“Yes of course. I apologise. It is rather short notice. We can meet some other time this week,” Lucius offered in more of a question then statement.

“Whatever,” Harry mumbled. Turning his attention back to Arthur, he said, “Is there anything else, Mr Weasley? I have some more work to do before I go home.”

“No, that is all, Harry. Have a good night.”

Harry nodded his goodbye and headed back to his office.

“I hope you have a pleasant evening, Mr Potter,” Lucius said to Harry’s back.

Harry paused in mid-motion then stormed to his office slamming the door.

“I’m sorry about that Lucius. He’s really not…”

The blond aristocrat waved his hand in a dismissal gesture. “No need to apologise, Arthur. He has gone through quite a lot in his life.”

“Still, that is no reason…”

“I will contact Mr Potter at another time. Not to worry. I must leave now as I have a prior engagement. Good evening, Arthur.”

“Good evening, Lucius.”

With that, Lucius Apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry was still grumbling when he arrived home. Kicking of his shoes and tossing his robe on the sofa, he began pacing while wringing his hands together. He had to get out of the house. He had go out _now_. And he knew just the place.

He undressed carelessly and hopped in the shower. Lathering himself up with soap, he started scrubbing his arms, chest, then finally down to his flaccid penis. He closed his eyes and massaged it gently. The image of Lucius Malfoy popped in his head.

“Fuck!”

He quickly rinsed and dried off then went to his wardrobe closet to find some suitable clothes. He picked out his favourite leather outfit and he began to feel better already. Harry gave himself a quick glance in the mirror to see if everything was in place. His hair was messier than usual, but where Harry was going, it didn't really matter. It just was going to get ruffled up by the end of the night anyway. Or so he hoped. He put on regular clothes over his outfit and headed to the lift. He took several deep breaths to calm his nerves.

Harry stepped out into the parking lot and was halfway to his car when a gloved hand covered his mouth and pulled him into a dark corner. A leather glove. The other hand held him close, pressing him against a strong and sturdy frame. Harry’s heart quickened and attempted to reach for his wand.

“I won’t hurt you,” the man whispered, his lust clearly evident.

Harry tried to struggle but the man was powerful and his grip was tight.

“I hope you were going out looking for me,” the man purred in his ear. “Were you? Tell me honestly.”

Harry’s mind raced, trying to decide.

After a long pause, the man finally said, “Sorry to have troubled you then. I will go and you won’t see me again.”

He loosened his grip but his hand was still covering Harry’s mouth. The boy shook his head frantically.

“You want me to stay?”

Harry’s eyes scanned the parking lot before nodding his consent.

“I’m glad to see we are in agreement,” the man whispered. “Shall we find a more suitable place?”

Harry nodded twice and he was gently pulled back into a pitch-black room. The man released the boy and used a silencing spell and locked the door.

“Who are you?” Harry said as soon as his mouth was freed.

“Shh,” the man quietly said, putting a finger to Harry’s lips. “That doesn't really matter now, does it?”

“No. I guess not,” he said softly.

Harry felt the man’s presence coming near and he backed up to the wall. Leather-gloved hands cupped the boy’s face, and a mouth caressed his lips. Harry sighed and closed his eyes even though it was completely dark. He should be afraid. He should’ve been more cautious. But something about this man made him feel safe. Made him feel truly wanted. Harry longed for excitement and here it was, just in front of him. He could tell that this man towered over him by at least full four inches now that he was this close to him.

Harry reached up to touch this stranger’s face, but his hand was quickly pulled away.

“No,” the man said firmly. “Do not touch me unless I give you permission. Understand?”

Harry nodded into the hand that was still on his face and then gasped as he felt a warm mouth was suddenly on his neck. One hand tilted Harry’s head to the side, giving him further access; the other helped him brace himself. The man barely nipped along Harry’s flesh before latching his teeth into it. The boy’s hands flew up to the leather ones and held on tight, attempting to pull them away. To pull _him_ away. The teeth sank in deeper causing Harry’s body to thrash around wildly.

“I said, do not touch me,” the man hissed.

“Please,” Harry rasped as he dropped his arms. “Please, stop. You’re hurting me.”

The man opened his mouth and licked at the wound. He breathed into Harry’s ear and a strong shudder went through the younger man.

“Didn't you enjoy that?” the man asked, lapping up the blood that had escaped.

“No,” Harry insisted, breathing heavily.

His face was gripped tightly and a pair of lips brushed against his mouth again.

“Do not lie to me boy, or I will stop now and leave,” the man warned him.

After a brief pause, Harry quietly said, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” the man asked resolutely.

“Yes. Yes, I did. I enjoyed it,” Harry finally admitted reluctantly.

He could have sworn he felt the man smile. A series of bites soon followed and Harry gasped as each one descended down to his collarbone.

Harry had decided to wear a warm jumper tonight as it was getting cooler these past few weeks; not to mention it was easier to get off. Keeping his mouth attached to Harry’s collarbone, the man slid his hands down to the hem of the jumper then eased them up under it, softly feathering Harry’s skin. They stopped short when the gloves met some sort of strap. Pushing the jumper up past to the boy’s nipples, the man bent over and ran his tongue along the thin material. It was made out of leather; and there wasn't just one strap, there were several. Licking his way up one, it ended up being attached to a metal ring that encircled Harry’s right nipple.

The man pointed his tongue and lightly brushed on top of it. In the center of Harry’s nipple was another ring but this one was pierced through it. The man knelt down to his knees, lining his face directly in front of it. The tip of his tongue flicked the ring up and down before grabbing it with his teeth and tugged. Harry’s hands immediately gripped the man’s shoulders but quickly lowered them to his side.

“You may touch only my shoulders.”

The man pulled on the ring again, this time with more force, and the Gryffindor clenched the top of the man’s velvety robes. Harry held his breath as his other ring on his left nipple was being stretched at the same time. Extending them as far as they would go, the man released both rings and they went back down to normal.

The stranger circled both nipples one at a time, coating them with his spittle before lightly blowing on them. A tremor went through Harry and his knees suddenly became too weak to hold him upright. The man caught him before he fell and leaned Harry back against the wall to steady him. The tall stranger pressed his body against Harry’s and one of the soft leather gloves stroked the side of Harry’s trousers. The hand moved over to the boy’s bulge, barely pressed into it, and rose up to Harry’s belt. The man unfastened the buckle, lowered Harry’s zipper and pulled his trousers down with both hands, revealing Harry’s leather underpants.

The man slid down Harry’s body and felt the leather shorts with his face. They had two holes in them, one for Harry’s cock, the other had his balls hanging out. The man made a humming sound and ran his tongue up the length of the boy’s erection. There was a little precome dribbling out of the slit and the man greedily lapped it up, causing a loud, uncontrolled moan from above. The man ran the flat of his tongue up and down the boy’s shaft slowly. Harry began shaking at the unbearable pace and let out a frustrated groan.

“Patience, my friend,” the stranger said with a little amusement in his voice. “The night is still young.”

“Oh,Gods,” Harry sighed.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	6. Six

Chapter Six

Harry reached out and placed his hands back on the man’s shoulder, guessing correctly as to where they were. He flinched slightly when the soft leather touched his balls. A gentle pressure was applied to them and it was just enough to make Harry suck in a gulp of air and hold it.

“Tell me, boy, is this something that you truly want?” the man asked in a rather firm voice.

Harry’s eyes shot open and fear ran through his veins. He searched his mind for an answer, but didn't really understand the question. The man sensed Harry’s hesitation, so he continued.

“Do you enjoy going to that club? In there with all the smoky rooms, the musty smells, and the naked men, pawing at you like you were just another piece of flesh? And you... you paw at them in return, wanting something more, but do not even know what it is that you truly want.”

The man paused. Harry was very still, hanging on to every word the man said.

“Is that enough for you? Does that satisfy your needs? Your wants?” The man paused again. “Is it?”

Harry blinked his eyes repeatedly trying desperately to see this man. Who was he? A wizard, that was one thing Harry _did_ know. But, who? His voice wasn't familiar, but something about his tone was. The man carefully released Harry’s testicles, lowering them back into place. He stood up and again cupped the young man’s face.

“Do you not want someone who _knows_ you? Knows your body? Knows what you need. Knows exactly what your limits are.” The man leaned into Harry’s neck and whispered, “and pushes you past those limits.”

The voice was so intoxicating to Harry, and without even realising it his upper body was swaying ever so slightly. The man smiled into the darkness and his hands on Harry’s face moved right along with him.

“If you tell me what you want, I will give it to you,” he promised.

Harry sighed deeply and cleared his throat. “Why?”

“Why would I want to do this?”

The man felt Harry nod.

He whispered very softly into the boy’s throat, “Because I’ll enjoy it. I’ll enjoy watching you when you come for the seventh time.”

“Oh, gods…”

“I want to see you squirm under me, begging to touch me but can’t. To look at your face when it’s drenched in tears from the pain you will endure by my hands. And then to hold you and comfort you when it’s over.”

Harry was shaking violently now and it wasn't from fear. The man licked Harry’s bite mark while he stroked the Gryffindor’s face.

“Yes,” Harry said in a small voice.

The man pulled away, just enough to be face to face with him. “Yes, what?” Silence. “I need you to say it. I need your permission before anything is done.”

“M-my per-permission?” Harry shuddered in disbelief.

“Of course. I will do absolutely nothing without your consent.”

“But I thought you want…”

“I do. And it _is_ what I want. But it is your decision. Your choice.”

“I still don’t understand,” Harry said while squinting his eyes. He still couldn’t see him. “How can it be up to me when _you_ are the one…”

“Punishing,” the man helped Harry at his loss of words.

“Thank you. Punishing me?”

“Because it is what you want,” the man said plainly. “And I will be most willing to give it you.”

Harry thought long and hard. Was this what he wanted? To be punished? Why would anyone want that? Or _need_ it? Harry bit his lower lip and scrunched his face in confusion. What _did_ he want?

The man’s voice broke Harry’s train of thought. “It is apparent that you do not know what you want. It will be best then that I go.”

The tall man back away and stroked Harry’s face one last time and the boy leaned into it.

“I hope you find what you are looking for.”

Harry felt the man turn and his face flushed with panic.

“Wait!”

The man had one glove on the door handle, prepared to turn it. He stopped and without so much of looking over his shoulder, he asked, “Yes?”

“I do. I do want this.”

What was he saying? Did he _really_ want this?

He heard the man sigh. “It pains me to say this, but no. You are not ready.”

Harry suddenly became furious. “Don’t tell me that I’m not ready! I know when I am!”

The man walked the few feet back to Harry and placed his soft glove against Harry’s cheek again.

“I did not mean to imply that you weren’t ready for what you secretly desire. I only meant that you are not ready to decide.”

Harry sighed with relief, but he knew the man was right.

“You have until Saturday. I will be at that club. I will await your decision then.”

Harry nodded gratefully and said, “Yes, that’s fair.” He _did_ need time to think.

“Close your eyes and do not open them until I am gone. Understood?”

“Yes,” Harry said in a small voice while closing his eyes.

He twitched once as smooth warm lips greeted his. Harry’s hands immediately rushed to the man’s face, but the man caught them quickly and raised Harry’s arms over his head while he kissed him. Harry moaned into his mouth and groaned when they left him.

“You really do need to learn patience,” the man said smugly. “Now close your eyes and keep them shut.”

Harry tightened his eyes as his arms were released. He felt a cool breeze as the door was opened and then it closed. He fluttered his eyes open and sank to the ground.

“Saturday,” the boy mused.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven

 

Harry Potter could not wait for Saturday to arrive. He already knew his answer that night, but he had to wait until he saw the man again. Plus he had to recuperate from the man’s presence. So, all he could do now was wait. And wait. The man _was_ right; Harry had no patience and because of this, the past two days seemed to drag on and he hadn’t gotten much done at work. This lack of motivation did not go unnoticed by his boss, Arthur Weasley, so when Harry arrived Friday, Arthur confronted him – politely of course. The younger wizard apologised immensely, assuring the older man that Monday he would catch up on all the work he had missed. Arthur frowned slightly but accepted his promise. This was Harry Potter after all.

It was the second time Harry had been reprimanded of his actions this week. The first had been regarding his unprofessional behavior towards Lucius Malfoy and reluctantly, Harry agreed to apologise to the blond aristocrat the next time he saw him. Little did Harry know it would be sooner rather than later.

Harry was finishing up his weekly report, when a familiar voice interrupted his report on “The Dangers of the Wizarding World”.

“Mr Potter? May I speak with you a moment?”

Damn.

Harry sighed and gritted his teeth. He looked away from his notes to see Lucius standing in the doorway of his office. Being unprepared for this meeting, all he could do is nod.

“Forgive me for interrupting your work, Harry,” Mr Malfoy started and Harry grimaced at his given name being used so freely by this – man. “I am deeply sorry that I haven’t contacted you earlier this week to discuss my recent information with you.”

Harry shrugged and mumbled it was all right.

Lucius barely nodded his head and continued. “It was very rude of me and I should have contacted you sooner.”

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath; trying to find the courage and the will to let Malfoy know he was sorry for the way he had acted two days ago.

Harry pursed his lips tightly and took one more breath of air. “Actually I have meaning to owl _you_ to tell you that I am sorry for the way I treated you the other day,” he said resolutely. 

Lucius furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head as if he had no idea what Harry was referring to.

Ignoring him, the dark haired boy spoke again. “I shouldn’t have treated you that way and… and I am … sorry.”

A small smile crept across Mr Malfoy’s lips and he nodded once. “I thank you for that, Mr Potter. It’s forgotten.”

Harry quirked up his eyebrow, wondering why Lucius wasn’t as upset as he thought he would be. This wasn't like him. Had he really changed that much? Did something happen to him that would make him this compliant and forgiving? Harry tried to shake that thought away and then gave the blond a pursed smile while he tried to appear grateful. Lucius gave him another little nod before turning to leave.

“Mr Malfoy,” he said, stopping the man in his tracks. “Perhaps we can meet next week. I-I,” he stumbled. “I am looking forward to talking to you.”

 

Lucius gave him a small, even warm, smile and turned to walk down the hall. Harry’s eyes followed him as he strolled away; directly to Arthur Weasley. The tall blond dressed himself with his hat, gloves, and robe then shook Mr Weasley's hand good-bye. The young wizard continued to watch him until the older man stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. Harry blinked several times and focused back on his report.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry stood in front of his mirror and gave himself the once over, wondering if the dark circles under his eyes would be terribly noticeable in the soft lighting of the club. He had not had much sleep last night from tossing and turning, dying from anticipation. He finally drifted into sleep about 3 AM and had woke around 7 AM. He tried to keep himself occupied until 6 PM. Ron had come over briefly and commented on his disheveled state. Harry confessed that tonight he was meeting his stranger and Ron tried to help him relax; but it was no use.

A few hours after Ron left, Hermione called him on his Muggle phone and reassured him that everything would be all right. Of course, Harry didn't tell her the circumstances of where they would be meeting. That part of Harry’s life was kept secret from his friends. He knew his friends really wouldn’t understand anyway, but the _real_ reason was that Harry just wanted some sort of privacy. Everything about him and everything he had ever done was public to the world. The Wizarding world, anyway.

Harry began getting ready about 7:30 PM, not wanting to sweat too much from his expectation. And it would also speed up the time. He was half-dressed, checking his outfit, when his mind drifted back to Lucius Malfoy. Harry watched himself in the mirror as he mimicked the aristocrat’s movements from memory. Still not fully dressed, Harry reached for his robe and swirled it around his shoulders as Lucius had done yesterday. He began talking to his reflection as if _he_ was the older wizard, enunciating each word as he spoke.

Harry looked around for his gloves and found them lying on top of his dresser. Perhaps he should wear them just to make the encounter even. He put them on one at a time, making sure he was going as slow as Malfoy had done. He gestured his hands as he spoke quietly and seductively to himself, then gently stroked his bare chest under his robe, fingering his nipple ring. Harry closed his eyes and imagined it was the man touching him, the stranger that might become his future lover.

Harry suddenly snapped open his eyes and stared at his gloved hands. No, he thought. It can’t be. Lucius? Lucius Malfoy? Impossible. Only a mere coincidence. Wasn't it? He closed his eyes again and furrowed his brows, trying to recall what Malfoy’s glove was made of. Dragon hide. He was sure of it. Harry shook his head and laughed out loud. Every rich wizard owned Dragon hide gloves, he thought. Didn't they?

Harry sat on his bed and hid his face in his hands. The more he dwelled on it, the more he was convinced it _was_ Lucius Malfoy. It just made sense. Absolute sense. He glanced back to his full-length mirror and his face paled. Now what? Harry hugged himself tightly and stood up to pace. He began whispering and mumbling to himself, trying to decide what he should do. He finally stopped and let out a big breath of air. He would go. He would confront Lucius and yell at him for his deception.

He glanced over to the clock and realised he had a half hour. He took off his robe and gloves and finished getting ready, getting angrier by the minute. He considered taking off his outfit, but he was too furious to bother. He grabbed his robe and his keys and stormed out, not caring if his looks were up to par.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry arrived at the club and found a secluded area inside to sit and wait. His legs dangled nervously against the poles of the tall chair he picked and his mind raced, as he thought of different harsh words he would spout off. He was lost in his train of thought when a dark figure stood behind him. Harry held his breath when he felt the man near and his mind went completely blank. Finally Harry gained his composure and whispered the only word he could think of.

“Why?”

Lucius Malfoy smiled, knowing that Harry had realised his true identity. Using his own voice, Lucius said, “Because.” He paused letting that one word flow through Harry. With his most seductive tone, he continued. “You want it.”

“How do _you_ know what I want, Malfoy?” he hissed. He tried to stand but a pair of leather gloves on his shoulders gently held him down. “Let go of me,” Harry warned him.

Not answering him, the tall blond caressed the young wizard’s neck then slid his hands under Harry’s shirt. They rested on a leather strap that crossed the boy’s chest. Lucius smirked then leaned down to Harry’s ear.

“If you came here to end this, why are you dressed like this?” he whispered.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, unable to think of a logical reason.

“Perhaps deep inside you _do_ want this,” he stated.

“No, I don’t… not from… not from…” Harry stammered.

“Why, Mr Potter?” Lucius asked, quiet enough where no one would have heard Harry’s name. “Why not take a chance? You might be pleasantly surprised.”

Harry found his voice at last. “Doubtful,” he replied sarcastically.

The boy’s breath hitched however, when the leather gloves lowered even further, brushing against his nipple rings. Using his expertise, Lucius playfully tugged on them, causing Harry to reach up and clutch the man’s wrists.

“No... please… stop,” the raven-haired boy whispered.

Ignoring him, the aristocrat twisted the rings and nipped at the boy’s neck. Harry squeezed the man’s arms tighter and tilted his head to the side. Damn his hormones. A rush of excitement ran through Harry and he recognised this familiar sensation; the one he felt the first time he encountered Lucius.

“Tell me, Harry,” he softly said. “Have you ever been with a skilled wizard? One that could heighten your pleasure with magic?”

Harry barely shook his head. Lucius smiled into the boy’s neck and ran the palm of his leather hands across Harry’s nipple rings; flipping them up and down. The young wizard gasped and his body began to tremble.

“I know it will be difficult, but in time you will learn to trust me.”

Harry stuttered incoherent words and shifted in his chair. Lucius sank his teeth into his earlobe and grazed the leather gloves down Harry’s body. The man paused and brought his hands back up to Harry’s throat. His finger dug into the boy’s flesh and a jolt went straight to Harry’s groin.

“Do you want me to stop, Harry?” Lucius said as he licked the small bite. “Or do you want to find out what I can do for you?”

“Do?” Harry rasped.

“Yes, do. Do _for_ you.”

Harry could only nod.

“Stand up and close your eyes.”

Harry stood and let the older wizard guide him in front of his tall frame. Lucius placed his hand on Harry’s lower back and pulled him close. The man’s body was firm and Harry could feel just how powerful this man was.

“That’s it, Harry,” he whispered.

And with that, Harry felt a pull in his stomach as he and Lucius disappeared from the club.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	8. Eight

**Chapter Eight**

 

Harry’s face was still buried in the soft robe of the tall blond man when they arrived at Malfoy Manor. Lucius didn't attempt to move the younger wizard away from his body because he knew Harry would need time to adjust. He was, after all, Lucius Malfoy; former Death Eater and supporter of the Dark Lord and father of Harry’s erstwhile school rival. But that was years ago. Times had definitely changed. Who would ever have imagined the famous Harry Potter resting in the arms Lucius Malfoy? Not Harry that’s for sure and even though he was secretly terrified, strangely enough another part of him felt safe.

“Harry?” Lucius whispered as he stroked his raven hair.

“Yes?” Harry mumbled into the man’s fabric.

“Are you all right?” he asked even though he knew the boy wasn't. Harry nodded but tightened his hold on him. “Keep your eyes closed,” he said as he continued to stroke Harry’s hair.

The boy nodded again and allowed himself to be pushed backwards, but still close enough to feel the aristocrat’s presence. His head lowered to his chest and he gave a small gasp as he felt fingers unbuttoning his shirt. They continued downwards and with every piece of flesh that was being exposed, there was a small kiss to greet it. Harry felt silky hair brushing along his cheek as his neck was getting the attention of the man’s affections. His shirt slid off his shoulders and warm hands caressed his arms as they removed it from his body.

Harry stood as still as he could until his belt and zipper were being undone. He clenched the shoulders in front of him that were now level with his hips. A pair of strong hands gently removed them and a soft voice said, “Not yet.” Harry began opening and closing his fists so that he would keep from touching this man as he undressed him. Lucius’ arms wrapped around Harry’s legs and pulled his trousers down from the back. The older wizard’s face lightly touched the front of Harry’s underwear causing Harry to gasp and open his eyes.

What he saw made him shiver all over. Lucius Malfoy, on his knees in front of Harry Potter, breathing in the scent of him. He watched as the blond’s fingers pinched the top of his pants and slowly nudged them down, releasing his engorgement to the open air. The leather shorts he wore underneath had two holes in them and they held him securely. Lucius tugged on his ankles, indicating for him to lift them so that his shoes, socks, trousers, and underwear could be removed; leaving him only in his leather outfit. Obediently, Harry moved as he was gestured and briefly braced himself on Lucius’ arm. He jerked his hand away but the man merely looked up and smiled.

“It’s all right. You may touch me now. But only where I say you can.”

Harry nodded again and returned the smile. Lucius’ hands ran up and down the back of Harry’s legs and his mouth tenderly kissed the bottom of the boy’s erection. The longhaired man held Harry’s hips as he licked Harry from the base to the top, pausing to swirl his tongue along the tip to catch his secretions. Harry’s hand gripped tighter as he closed his eyes and threw his head backwards with a soft moan. Feeling the man suddenly move, he opened his eyes as he raised his head and saw that Lucius was standing, towering over him.

Lucius leant down to suck on his earlobe, and then he breathed into Harry’s ear, “What is it that you want, Harry?”

Harry lifted his head and his eyes met with a pair of silvery-grey ones. “I-I don’t know.”

“Would you like me to tell you?”

Harry could only mouth the word “Yes”.

Lucius’ mouth curled into a soft smile and he embraced the boy in a loving hug. Stroking Harry’s hair again, the older man whispered, “Try to relax, Harry.”

“Okay,” the boy whispered.

Lucius turned him around and led him over to a padded bench that was waist high. He stopped Harry only a couple of feet in front of it and guided the upper half of his body to lean forward. Harry placed his hands on the edge and took in a sharp breath of air.

“Shh. Remember, I’m doing this for _you_ ,” Lucius reminded him. “Spread your legs.”

After a moments pause, Harry’s legs opened wide and his face flushed with embarrassment. A loving hand stroked his back and more encouraging words were given to him. Both hands now roamed all over Harry’s body as if they were exploring ever inch of it. Harry sighed in contentment and he heard Lucius whisper, “That’s it.”

“Open your eyes, Harry and look to your right.”

Harry did as he was told and noticed for the first time that there was a full-length mirror on the wall next to him. There was also one in front, in the corner and one behind him so no matter where he looked he would be able to see everything that was happening. Never before had Harry ever watched himself and his previous boyfriends whilst they were naked or even whilst they had sex. It was indeed erotic. He kept his eyes focused on the man in the mirror behind him, watching as he bent over his back.

“You have always been the top, haven’t you,” Lucius whispered rhetorically. “Your lovers wanted ‘Harry Potter the Savior of the Wizarding World’ to be in control. They would never dream of taking _you_. That would break their image of you, wouldn’t it? To have Harry Potter at _their_ mercy. But you still asked them, didn't you Harry?”

Harry closed his eyes and pursed his lips tightly. He gave a curt nod.

“Did they ever oblige you, Harry?” Lucius asked soothingly. Harry’s face turned back to the bench and his head shook ‘no’. “That’s why they left you, isn’t it? You asked and sometimes pleaded with them to do it, but they couldn’t. They _wouldn’t_. So you went looking for someone who would and where no one knew you. But it wasn’t enough, was it? Because you want more than just being a bottom. You want to be free of responsibilities. You want to give up all control. You want...” Lucius paused. “…to be dominated.”

Harry gasped and tucked his chin into his chest.

“That’s what you want, isn’t Harry?” Harry’s face reddened and he barely nodded.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Harry,” the older wizard assured him. “It doesn't make you any less of a man.”

Harry looked back into the mirror with an arched brow, and then frowned.

“You are an exquisite being, Harry, and one who should be worshipped. It makes no difference if you are the giver or receiver. Nor if you chose to be a submissive,” he said lightly stroking Harry’s back. “And I will never judge you or your desires,” Lucius whispered, matter-of-factly.

Harry’s expression softened and he glanced away. “You will show me?”

“Yes,” the blond aristocrat said.

“Can I trust you?” he asked, looking back into the silver eyes.

“You will in time.”

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. “All right.” He paused. “Thank you.”

Lucius rubbed his palms along Harry’s spine. “No need to thank me… yet.”

Their eyes met and they exchanged warm smiles.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Lucius backed away from the young man and walked over to a small dresser. When he came back, Harry gasped as he saw the man holding a wooden paddle and a jar of oil. His heart began to race and his eyes opened wide in fear. Lucius sat them down on a small table that was just to the left of Harry. The man glanced at Harry’s taut face and quickly responded before Harry could object.

“Harry. Remember, there’s no need to fear me. I won’t hurt you.”

Harry’s eyes shifted to the blond then back to the items on the table. Lucius appeared to be sincere so he nodded his consent.

“Good. But just remember: don’t hold back. The only person that will be deprived is you. Now watch. Don’t close your eyes. Just watch.”

Harry whispered, “Okay.” 

Lucius undid the clasp at the back of the boy’s leather shorts and pushed them aside, revealing a soft pale bum. Harry watched as the man smiled whilst running his hands slowly across it. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered. 

Lucius retrieved the jar of oil, unscrewed it and scooped up a finger-full then coated Harry’s exposed opening. The young man closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't going to hurt. But suddenly, a tuft of his hair was clenched and his head was roughly pulled up.

“I said watch,” a firm voice told him.

Harry furrowed his brows and he nodded the best he could. The fingers in his hair relaxed then feathered down his back, stopping at Harry’s cleft. Harry watched as a thumb moved up and down over the top of his entrance before it slid inside. Harry breath caught in his throat and his legs began to tremble. Gods, it felt so good. He never expected such a small movement would cause such a huge reaction.

Lucius’ right hand crossed over his left and retrieved the paddle. He caressed Harry’s bum with it and whispered again as it rested on his right cheek. “Remember Harry, watch.”

And with that, a loud crack rang out and Harry flew forward. Lucius grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled him back into position.

“Relax. Don’t tense up,” he warned.

Harry started panting and he didn't know if it was from fear or from the stinging sensation on his arse. He guessed it was from both. Lucius’ thumb slowly entered and exited from Harry’s hole and twisted every now and then. Harry gripped the padding and bit his lower lip as he watched the digit disappear and reappear.

“More,” he breathed.

Lucius grinned. “Patience, Harry, patience.”

The young man opened his mouth to speak but it was cut short when another smack hit him. Harry’s breath caught and he could no longer deny it. It hurt terribly but it felt wonderful at the same time. Lucius removed his thumb and rubbed the red flesh. Harry briefly shut his eyes, savouring the comfort but he quickly opened them.

“Very good. You learn quickly,” the older man smirked.

Harry was beginning to understand. Lucius was right. This _is_ what he wanted. Another smack was felt, only this time on another area of Harry’s bum. And then another. And another. With each new hit, Harry legs were shaking more and more, and he was hopping up and down slightly on the balls of his feet. The pain was excruciating, but now it felt so … right. So right in fact that Harry was harder then he ever had experienced in his life. He watched through teary eyes as his cock bounced up and down against his stomach with every hit. When did he start crying?

But then as fast as started, it stopped. Harry blinked several times to focus in on Lucius as he knelt down behind him and started licking Harry’s abused flesh. Long strokes of the man’s tongue covered Harry, leaving behind a cold wetness. The tall blond pulled back and softly blew on each cheek causing a ripple of gooseflesh. Harry jerked forward in surprise as a long finger plunged into him.

“Please…”

“Did you enjoy that, Harry? Did you enjoy being punished?”

Harry tried with all his might not to close his eyes. His face gave away his internal struggle.

“It’s all right, Harry. I won’t think any less of you,” he whispered. “Tell me. Did you enjoy it?”

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times until Lucius lost his patience… or so it seemed.

Smack!

The young wizard’s eyes bulged at the sting of Lucius’ hand.

“Did you?”

“I…”

Smack!

“Did you?”

“Oh, gods…”

Smack!

“Did…”

“YES! Yes! I enjoyed it! I enjoyed it!” Harry screamed as he covered his face and collapsed to the ground in a small crouch.

Lucius gathered the cowering boy in his arms and gently caressed him.

“Shhh, Harry. It’s all right.”

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said through tears. “No, it’s not. I’m Harry Potter. I’m not supposed to…”

“Shhh. You are not ‘Harry Potter’ here. Here you can do anything you want. Be anyone you want. And no one will ever know.”

Harry batted his eyes and relaxed, allowing the tall man to guide him to the floor. Lucius was pressed against his back and his trousers brushed against Harry’s bruised arse. Harry closed his eyes and hissed at the rough friction. He felt a hand upon his forehead and it pulled his head back.

“Look, Harry. Look at yourself.”

Harry looked at himself in the mirrors. He _was_ beautiful. He softly smiled at the blond who was lying behind him. Incredibly Harry still had a raging hard-on, even through the tight hole in his leather shorts that still covered his front.

“Come for me, Harry,” Lucius whispered in his ear. “I want you to see what you look like. _I_ want to see what you look like.”

Harry nodded and slowly slid his hand towards his erection. His fingers curled around it and began lightly stroking it.

“That’s it, Harry.”

The sound of that thick, low voice washed over him and he closed his eyes.

Smack!

Harry’s eyes shot open.

“I said watch,” Lucius said firmly.

“S-sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Just obey.”

Harry nodded and focused on his hand in the mirror, watching as his foreskin slid up and over the tip.

“That’s it,” Lucius purred.

“Oh…” Then he felt a finger slip inside him. “Oh!”

“Shhh. Watch.”

The image of Lucius Malfoy behind him, the feeling of being finger-fucked and the tight grip around his cock was more than Harry could bear. In mere moments he was thrashing into his fist and white liquid shot out everywhere.

“Oh, gods!”

His body shuddered before falling backwards against the solid frame behind him. He caressed his spent penis as he looked into soft grey eyes.

“Thank …”

“Shhh. Now you can close your eyes.” Instantly the boy’s eyes closed. “Beautiful, Harry. You are so beautiful.”

That was the last sound Harry heard before he fell into a deep sleep, come still all over his hands and his leather shorts…

 

~*~*~*~*~


	9. Nine

**Chapter Nine**

It was a little before ten on Sunday when Harry began to wake up. He stretched his body completely, almost reaching both ends of the bed, then drew his knees up and under his torso, keeping his arms fully taunt over his head. Harry held himself in that position for a minute and then collapsed with a flop back down on his stomach. He didn’t know whether it was a dream he’d had last night or the activities, but he’d had his first peaceful sleep in years. He smiled and hugged his pillow; taking in the feeling of security it gave him. Relaxed and content, Harry nearly jumped off the bed when his cordless phone loudly rang next to his ear.

“Hullo?”

“Harry? Were you still sleeping? It’s nearly ten o'clock,” Hermione asked on the other end.

Harry hummed then said, “No, I was awake.”

“Uh huh,” Hermione acknowledged disbelieving him. “Anyway, I called to invite you over to Ron's for an afternoon get together.”

“What time?” Harry asked glancing at the clock.

“3:30, does that sound all right?”

“Yes.”

“Great. See you then.”

“See you.”

Harry laid the receiver back down and slowly sat up, legs dangling over the side. He hissed immediately and leapt to his feet. Last night suddenly became clear to the Gryffindor and he turned around to look at his backside. He couldn’t see it very well but as his hands grazed over his bum, he felt the warmth and a slight sting. Lucius had not healed it. Harry smirked and shook his head. He walked over to his full-length mirror to get a better look at it and a smile crept across his face as he closed his eyes, remembering. When he opened them, something in the mirror behind him caught his attention.

He spun around and noticed for the first time that the clothes he wore last night were hanging up, along with his leather outfit. From where he stood they appeared to be covered in plastic. Harry furrowed his brows and walked over to get a better look, before realising they had been dry-cleaned. The young man smiled again and decided it was time for a shower.

Harry felt the water and thought it would definitely be best to have it lukewarm. He stepped in and grunted as the warm liquid hit his tender bottom. He reached for the soap and began washing himself, careful not to apply too much pressure in the wrong place. As he ran his fingers over his groin, feelings of pleasure coursed through his body. It didn’t help that last night’s events were still fresh in his mind. Harry slowly stroked his cock with the soapsuds and it, of course, sprang to life. He tilted his head back and moaned, giving in to the sensation. 

Gasping abruptly when several loud beeps echoed in the bathroom, he quickly released himself and peered through the glass shower door. On the cabinet next to the sink was a bright red flashing light, but he couldn’t make out what it was or where it had come from. He rinsed off and stepped out to get a closer look.

The raven-hair boy found a small rectangular box with a latch at the front. He wondered why he had missed seeing this. The box was still beeping and the red light still flashing. The sound and the bright light was irritating Harry so he lifted the lid, not caring what was inside. He just wanted it to shut up, which it now did. The bottom of the box contained a blank piece of parchment with a narrow rubber object lying below. Just as Harry thought of Lucius Malfoy, words began to form on the paper.

_"Insert this using the cream enclosed. Wear it until this evening, removing it only when necessary. Floo to Malfoy Manor in the east wing, at nine o'clock. Under no circumstances, pleasure yourself._

_LM"_

The words disappeared and Harry lifted the thin object and the tube underneath it. It was obviously too small to stay in place but he would do exactly what the blond instructed. Shrugging, Harry rested one leg on the toilet lid and gingerly applied the cream, trying to avoid touching his sore bum. There was no doubt that the object was a magical dildo because as soon as it was fully sheathed, it enlarged to fit snugly. Harry moaned in approval and not surprisingly, his cock hardened. His green eyes shot open when a slight pressure was felt on his prostrate. The young wizard fell forward and caught himself on the sink. He started taking short breaths and his legs threatened to give way. 

After what felt like an eternity of torment, the dildo stopped and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way he would last until tonight if this happened again. _No way_. He finished his shower, ignoring his engorged member and glanced at the clock. It was a quarter to eleven. Harry dried off quickly, got into comfortable, _baggy_ clothes and proceeded to the kitchen for a light snack and a strong cup of coffee. Reaching the end of his first cup, Harry suddenly dropped it to the ground and grabbed the nearest piece of furniture. The pressure was back and this time it was even more intense. The Gryffindor’s body became soaked in sweat and shook with desire as an impending wave of orgasm teased him. But just as he was on the brink of a powerful climax, it stopped short. Again. Harry began shaking, more from frustration than pleasure.

Harry probably wouldn’t even last through the afternoon.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Harry! Good to see you. And early too,” Hermione said, winking.

“Amazing, huh?”

Before the bushy-haired witch could answer, Ron exclaimed, “Harry! You’re early!”

Harry snorted in humour. “Is everyone here?” he asked, ignoring the teasing from his friends.

“Of course. They’re at the back, in the garden.”

Harry was led outside where a large table was set up, full of all kinds of food. He was greeted by all the Weasley clan and sat down ready to eat, thinking that once the meal was over he would leave. Harry knew he wouldn’t be able face them if the dildo aroused him so strongly again. But no sooner had Harry’s plate been piled high, his eyes widened and he gulped loudly, opening and closing his fists. He knew he was fighting a losing battle.

“Harry? Are you all right?” Molly asked, being the first one to notice his unusual behaviour.

Everyone stared at the red flush on Harry’s cheeks.

“I’m... I’m… fine,” he stuttered. “I…I ate something bad last night. Ple...ASE excuse me!”

Not waiting for a response, the boy leapt to his feet in embarrassment and ran indoors to the bathroom. Harry yanked down his trousers and sat on the toilet, hoping the dildo would think he had to go. The vibrations only increased.

“OH GODS!”

Now Harry was sure he would _never_ make it. His erection throbbed and it took all of Harry’s willpower not to pull on it. He pushed it down between his legs and clenched his thighs together, then yelped because it was too painful to keep it trapped. Spreading his legs, his cock hit his stomach causing another loud yelp from him. The raven-haired boy held his breath and tried desperately to think of something that was revolting. Nothing sprang to mind. He dropped his head to his chest and covered his face with his sweaty hands. Tears of frustration mixed with his body’s secretions and pooled in his palms. The craving to masturbate was consuming him.

Harry’s legs bounced up and down and he couldn’t help but pant. He had to release himself he decided. Clenching himself with both hands, he jerked into his closed fist and screamed as waves of pain shot through him. Harry collapsed on the floor and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. His mind thought of nothing save this pleasure-pain sensation wracking his body.

A soft rap was heard and a timid voice asked through the door, “Harry? Are you all right?”

But the young wizard could not answer.

Hermione spoke a little louder. “Harry? Can I help? Please let me in.”

“NO! I’M FINE!”

He could barely hear her gasp at his rude reply and he immediately apologised. “S-sorry, Hermione. I-I just need to go home.”

“All right Harry. I hope you feel better. I’ll let everyone know. They’ll understand.”

“Thank you, Hermione.”

No sooner had the words come out, Harry yanked up his trousers and Apparated back to his apartment. He crawled over to the sofa and struggled as he climbed up on it, lying on his stomach. The movement ceased shortly thereafter and his body went as limp as a rag doll. Harry was completely worn out, so it didn’t take long for him to fall into a deep sleep. Dreams floated in and out of his subconscious and every one of them contained none other than Lucius Malfoy. Harry moaned loudly and could feel the aristocrat’s hands all over him, comforting him. Harry started pounding his hips into the cushion and awoke with a start as a small jolt of pain returned. Obviously the device had censures to monitor him closely.

Harry blinked as he tried to focus on his surrounding and finally located the clock on the far wall. 8:45pm. Thank the gods. He tumbled to the ground and crawled the short distance to the fireplace. Curling up inside, he peered at the clock, watching the time drag slowly by. A small smile crept across his lips as it finally occurred to him that the particular clock in question was 12 minutes slow. Leaning his weight against the fireplace wall, he stood up on shaky legs and reached over to grab some floo powder. At the same moment, his prostrate was again on fire causing Harry to double over while throwing the powder to his feet.

“East Wing Malfoy Manor!”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

The pale green fire had barely diminished when Harry Potter fell out of Malfoy Manor’s fireplace. He was surprised not to taste the wooden floor below him. But instead, two strong arms caught him immediately.

“Shhh,” a low voice whispered in his ears.

“I-I can’t…I didn’t…”

“Shh. I know. You did very well.”

Eyes half-lidded, Harry was guided to a large fur rug in the middle of the room. There the two of them stood with Harry leaning back against a bare-chested Lucius Malfoy. The older wizard turned him around and began to undress him, carefully holding him upright. Harry was finally shed of all his clothing and slightly wobbled when Lucius knelt in front of him. He managed to brace himself on the tall blond’s shoulders and looked down in awe. The pulsating of the dildo slowed down and a last small shudder went through the young man’s body.

“That’s better,” Lucius said softly.

He reached behind Harry and began stroking up and down his legs as he nuzzled into the youth’s dark curls. Harry gasped and dug his fingers in the man’s shoulders. His cock was throbbing and was actually a shade of purple. Warm wetness covered it from base to tip where it was encircled by a tongue. The boy jerked and his hips thrust forward, craving more contact. Harry threw his head back with a yell as tender lips engulfed just his glans. The magical device enlarged again and massaged his prostrate one last time.

“G-gods! Please!” he begged.

Whatever was preventing Harry from coming was released and he screamed as eleven hours of build up was finally freed. The raven-hair boy’s body thrashed back and forth in a mixture of pleasure and pain. As the last amount of fluid left his body, Harry convulsed three more times before collapsing into the waiting arms of Lucius Malfoy. The older wizard brushed his sweat-soaked fringe away and gently kissed his forehead.

“Beautiful,” he purred as he stood up, carrying Harry in his arms. He placed more kisses along Harry’s cheek as he walked over to the bathtub that was already filled with warm water. He laid the boy into it and began to undress himself. Harry was able to flutter his eyes open and they widened when at last he was allowed to see the masculine form of the pale man. Lucius smirked in amusement and stepped in so he was behind the boy. Harry groaned in disappointment and tried to shift around to take a closer look. Fingers pushed him to the front firmly.

“No. You haven’t earned that yet,” the aristocrat said.

Harry groaned again but he relished the fact that he actually saw this beautiful man’s body and it was touching him. Harry rested his head on Lucius’ shoulder and pressed his face into the side of Lucius’ neck and watched as pale hands caressed his chest with soap. He was fascinated by the fact that this wizard, who was once a feared Death Eater, was so gentle, loving and kind. What baffled him even more was why he had chosen Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Not that he wanted to dwell on it right then, but that thought wouldn’t leave him.

“Sir?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Why…I mean…I thought you hated me.”

Lucius stopped in mid-movement and there was a tense moment of silence. Harry held his breath as a rush of fear overcame him. Something told him he should’ve waited till he was armed. Let alone dressed. But the blond slowly started to wash Harry again and the boy quietly let out his relief with a sigh.

“Since the …war ended, many things have changed, Harry. It took awhile for me to adjust to my new way of life, considering what I had done previously for… _ **him**_. But things took a different perspective when I finally realised what was important and what was not.” Harry noticed that his voice was neither malicious nor regretful.

After a slight pause, he continued. “I owe Professor Dumbledore a lot of credit for my…new life.”

Harry became embarrassed as it suddenly became clear to him that what was being said was not any of his business and he silently cursed himself for bringing this up. And yet, Harry didn’t ask for this information, did he?

“Sir? You don’t have to…”

“I know, Harry. But if we are to continue, I want you to trust me, to feel that you can ask any questions and clarify any doubts you may have. Aside from a few, I will answer any that you have.” He paused. “As for your previous question, that was in the past. I hope I have shown you what my feelings are for you now,” Lucius said with a smile.

Harry didn’t see the sincere smile, but he felt it in Lucius’ soothing voice. “I don’t hate you either.”

Gently taking the young wizard’s hardened penis in his hand, he whispered, “I know.”

Harry softly sighed and watched as Lucius handled his erection with care and had to fight his sudden impulse to reach back and take hold of the one that was pressing against him. Instead, he kept his eyes glued to the long pale fingers that were touching him. Suddenly, he snapped out of his reverie when a firm voice spoke.

“On your knees and turn around.”

The boy’s heart began to flutter at the thought of another orgasm and he wondered if it was possible to die from too many of them. He was younger, but this man... This _**man**_...Harry shook his head and smiled, but his expression said _"Oh shit"_. He turned around to face an amused Lucius. The look on Harry’s face must have told him what he was thinking because the blond smiled.

“Don’t worry, Harry. In time you’ll be asking for more. I will take it slowly till then.”

Lucius smiled again as the boy’s face turned red. Harry rose to his knees quickly.

“Bathe me.”

Harry’s brows lifted, his mouth opened wide and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. He was allowed to touch Lucius? He blinked several times before he found his voice.

“S-sir?”

“Now.”

Harry was sure he was going to faint.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	10. Ten

**Chapter Ten**

 

Harry reached over and retrieved the washcloth and soap while Lucius sat up straight. The boy lathered up the cloth and placed the bar of soap back down. Gingerly, he began stroking the wizard’s chest and saw for the first time that the man had only a small circle of blond hair surrounding his nipples and a patch in the center of his chest. Harry tried to focus on the foams that were caressing the body in front of him rather than looking into the man’s eyes. He was so nervous and was afraid that somehow he’d do this wrong.

Lucius smiled. “Relax, Harry.”

The young Gryffindor barely nodded and glanced up before lowering his eyes back down. Harry carefully lifted up Lucius’ arms one by one, thoroughly cleaning underneath. After completely rinsing him off, the blond slowly turned around so Harry could continue on his back. He took as much extra care as he did with the man’s front, even though his hands were shaking. When he was finished and made sure all soap was rinsed off, Lucius rose to his feet, exposing his entire backside. Harry gazed in awe at the man’s muscular legs and ran his fingers slowly up and down, slightly out of breath.

After washing the front and back of Lucius’ legs, Harry’s hands briefly paused when his hands came in contact with the blond’s perfectly round arse. He closed his eyes and absently circled the cheeks, lingered a bit too long on it before creeping his fingers into the crease. Harry sighed and leaned forward into the man so his body could lightly graze over his skin. One hand pried Lucius’ cheek apart while the other circled around the opening with the cloth. The young man wiggled a finger free from underneath the material and slowly pressed it just inside the older wizard. Harry, keeping his eyes closed, tilted his head back and opened his mouth, breathing shallow. In a matter of seconds, however, he was grabbed roughly by his wrist and was yanked to his feet.

“What are you doing?” hissed Lucius.

Harry, caught by surprise, blinked rapidly and gasped the sudden movement that left him suspended merely by one arm. He wobbled on the balls of his feet and his heart began pounding wildly in his chest. His normally bronzed face had turned white.

“I-I was only…”

“You were taking liberties that you were not given,” the blond sneered.

“Yes,” Harry whispered in a low and unsteady voice.

His arm was yanked up higher, pulling him closer to Lucius’ hardened face. “And for that you will be punished.”

Harry could only nod.

“Out,” the blond demanded, finally releasing the boy’s arm and pushing him against the side of the tub.

Harry slipped on the tiles as he stepped out of the tub, but quickly caught himself before falling. He took two towels off the rack and offered one to Lucius. The man snatched it away from him and pointed towards the bedroom, indicating for Harry to move and to move fast. He wasted no time drying off and throwing the damp material on the sink and then sprinting into the other room.

“Kneel.”

The young wizard immediately dropped down to his knees and bowed his head. He felt the man circle him a few times before standing in front of him.

“Do you admit that what you did was wrong?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said softly.

“And for that you shall be punished?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good,” the blond said with satisfaction.

Lucius walked over to his large cabinet and unlocked it. Harry heard some sort of movement but still did not look up. He kept his eyes lowered and within seconds saw in his peripheral vision a long strip of leather dangling a few feet in front of him.

“Stand up.”

Harry slowly rose to his feet and still kept his eyes locked on the floor. He flinched slightly as each wrist was bound in cuffs and his arms were stretched up, spreading them apart.

“I think four will be enough,” Lucius said quietly as he swayed the whip back and forth. “Do you not agree?”

The raven-hair boy nodded and whispered, “Yes.”

A single hand touch Harry’s back and stroked it gently. Almost lovingly. “This will in fact hurt,” Lucius warned.

Harry nodded again but tensed up instantly, despite the tender caress.

Without any warning, the first lash of the whip hit him diagonally on his back, causing the boy to lunge forward. Harry gasped loudly before clenching his teeth and tightly pursing his eyes closed. He took in several sharp breaths to calm himself, but it wasn’t working. Panic filled his body as he waited for the next strike. A minute soon went by, leaving Harry shaking uncontrollably from his expectancy. The second lash caused the young wizard to cry out and he began to thrash about, tugging desperately at his restraints. The third hit was within seconds, causing Harry to scream.

“Gods! Please! No more!” Harry yelled.

But the older man merely sighed. “This is for you own good, Harry,” he said softly. “You must learn discipline.”

The Gryffindor boy jumped up and down, sobbing hysterically. “Please,” he whimpered.

Finally, the fourth lash struck his bleeding back, running straight across it. Harry sucked in a large amount of air before screaming in agony. He continued to gasp out loud before more screams came out of his raw throat until no more would come. The young man began to feel lightheaded and was sure he would faint from the excruciating pain. His head fell forward, chin hitting his chest. He could feel sweat pouring out from his face just like he could feel the blood dripping down his back. He soon realised it wasn’t just sweat falling from his face but his own tears.

Harry’s lungs heaved as he tried to catch all the air it could possibly hold. When his arms were finally freed of his binds, he didn’t even have the strength to control them so they just dropped limply to his side. Harry’s legs were also too weak to support his weight and his knees buckled, but oddly he didn’t fall. Instead, he was caught by the same man who had just punished him.

“Shh, Harry. I’ve got you,” the man whispered affectionately.

The young wizard was led back into the bath and was carefully lowered into warm, fresh water. He felt a presence behind him that was scooting Harry forward, to make just enough room for Lucius. The boy gasped sharply as a soft hand ran over his wounds, but the touch appeared to heal them, even take the pain away. By the pleasant sensation, Harry’s breathing eventually returned to normal and his body relaxed.

“I’m sorry, Harry, but you really need to learn patience and discipline. I will repeat myself just one more time. You will do only what I say and no more. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” he replied with a small nod. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Just obey the rules.”

“I’ll try.”

Harry’s hair was firmly pulled back enough for his sad emerald eyes looked up into the silver ones.

“You will _not_ try. You _will_ behave or this ends now. Understand?”

Having gone through this agonising torment, Harry could easily put an end to this right now. And in his heart, he knew that was precisely what Lucius was doing. Giving him a way out. But is that truly what Harry wanted? Did he want this to end just because he was punished for disobeying the rules? His mind struggled with this dilemma all the while he gazed at the man behind him.

“It’s all right, Harry,” said Lucius softly. “You’re allowed to say ‘no’. It’s whatever _you_ want.”

Harry continued to watch Lucius’ soften expression before he smiled wearily. He _did_ need to learn patience. There was no denying that.

“I…I just wanted to please you,” Harry professed.

“No, Harry. You were pleasing yourself and overstepped the boundaries,” he corrected.

The boy’s smiled faded and closed his eyes.

“Yes,” Harry said reluctantly. “I did.”

“Do you want to decide now or later? I can wait.”

A smile crept across Harry’s lips. “I want to continue,” he whispered.

No sooner did his words escape that he found himself wrapped in strong arms.

“Good,” the blond said softly, nipping at his ears. “I must confess, I hoped you would.”

“May I … hug you?”

Lucius leaned back and guided Harry around so he could face him. He helped the trembling boy overlap his legs over his and pulled him in close.

“Anytime I embrace you, you have permission to embrace me back,” the older wizard told him.

Instantly, Harry clung to the man’s chest, compressing their bodies. Lucius began to pet the boy’s hair gently and nuzzled his face in Harry’s neck.

“Shh, it’s all right now,” the older wizard whispered softly, feeling the boy’s warm tears land on his bare chest.

One of his hands nudged the Gryffindor’s arse to move closer and rocked his own hips against Harry’s. Their semi-erections came in contact with each other and Harry held his breath and fisted Lucius’ long hair with his fingers.

“That’s it, Harry. That’s it”

Harry’s legs stiffened and he locked his ankles together behind Lucius. As one hand pressed the raven hair to his neck, the other stayed firmly planted on the top part of Harry’s arse. Lucius pulled in his legs and rested his heels against the boy. He cradled Harry securely and started a rhythm that could be described as a push me-pull me.

“Faster, Harry. Go as fast you want.”

Harry moaned as he began to thrust his hips forward, causing a powerful friction.

“Yesss. More.”

Harry moved their bodies in even closer with his legs and his arms squeezed tightly around Lucius’ ribs. He knew they must’ve looked like two wild animals humping each other, but at this point, he felt like they were doing just that. Lucius cooed softly to him in his ear which only caused Harry to pump faster. The blond snaked his hand between their sweat-soaked stomachs and molded it around their twin shafts. Harry cried out sharply from surprise and his body flew backwards from the sudden intensity. Lucius caught him and pulled Harry back up and holding them closely together.

The young wizard rested his wet forehead in Lucius’ neck whilst he laced his fingers in a tight grip behind the man’s neck. Harry’s breathing was far beyond erratic as he felt his climax approaching and he gasped through an unrestrained voice, sounding closer to a growl. Lucius, in return, tightened his hold on their erections and pumped faster as he felt his own orgasm impending. The two men worked as one, grinding against each other, until their muscles became taut and then froze as the waves of ecstasy hit them.

Lucius, who up until now, whispered words of encouragement and desire into Harry’s ears, was breathing heavily through his open mouth with occasional moans laced in. Harry, however, began shaking uncontrollably and moaned loudly into the blond’s slick skin. He barely felt the hands that were stroking his damp hair and the arms comforting his trembling body. His head was swimming when he finally heard the older wizard speak.

“Harry,” the low voice rasped. “Harry...”

His name wasn’t said as a question or to gain his attention, but rather words of passion and perhaps even… love? Harry shuddered as this thought came to him and clung to him tightly, wanting the man to continue doing anything he wanted to do.

“Harry,” Lucius began again. “That was…”

“Incredible,” Harry said, finishing the sentence through his parched throat.

“Yesss. It was.”

They held onto each other for a long time, riding out the electrifying sensations that enveloped their bodies. It was only when both men’s heartbeats returned to a somewhat normal state that Lucius moved. He started slowly washing Harry’s back, enticing new moans from him. He stopped only briefly to lather up the washcloth then resumed his thorough cleaning on the young man.

“Harry,” Lucius said as he rinsed off Harry’s face. “I will be gone for an undetermined amount of time.”

Harry gasped and his eyes flew open in horror.

“Why?” he said in a panicked voice.

The blond softly smiled and continued rinsing Harry off, watching his skin flush.

“Business,” he said simply. 

He glanced back up to the sad emerald eyes and shook his head ever so slightly. He cupped the boy’s face and stroked his bottom lip with his thumb.

“Do not worry. I’m not leaving you. I will be back.”

Harry lowered his head and nodded once.

Lucius lifted his head to meet his smoky grey eyes.

“Patience, Harry,” he smiled. “Remember?”

The younger wizard gave a half smile and nodded again. “Patience,” he repeated.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	11. Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

The first three days that Harry was back at work were the hardest. He couldn’t stop thinking about a tall, blond aristocrat and again it showed in his performance, or rather lack of performance, at work. He had to focus and concentrate solely on his projects and reports because all this waiting and yearning wasn’t making the time fly by any faster. So by Friday morning, he was finally caught up and now he could relax a little. Not too much, of course, because he would begin to think again.

Harry started organising his folders to get them in order, but couldn’t find any tabs or labels. He went in search of his assistant (a name she gave _herself_ ), but she was nowhere to be found. Sighing, the young wizard knew he had only a few hours left before he went home and he hated leaving a project undone. The storage room was in the basement and Harry dreaded going down there because it gave him time to daydream. He had to think of something else. Anything. But he couldn’t.

As the minutes ticked away, Harry finally gave in to his lustful visions. He absently wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers then brushed his forehead off with the back of his hand. He passed a men’s room and thought it was best to stop off there first before embarrassing himself in front of the women who ran the storage area. As he stood in front of the sink, he debated whether or not to ‘take care of business’ right now.

No. He’d wait. The raven-hair man turned the knob and splashed cold water on his face. He leaned down for a third time when he felt a strong presence behind him. Harry tried to bolt upright but a firm hand kept him bent over.

“I’ve missed you,” a low, soft voice whispered in his ear.

Harry couldn’t help but sigh. Finally. And perfect timing as well. But it suddenly occurred to him that this man in back of him wasn’t Lucius. It was his stance, his presence, and his smell that told him. He _knew_ who was behind him.

“Stephan,” he said, unable to hide the small disappointment in his voice.

“Hello, Harry,” he purred.

Harry stood up quickly and spun around to face his ex-boyfriend.

“What makes you think my name is Harry?” he asked in a nervous voice. “And how did you find out where I worked?”

“Please, Harry. Give me a little more credit than that.”

But Harry arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

Stephan scoffed then rolled his eyes. “All right then. I followed you this morning and I …”

“You _what_?”

“Oh _please_ Harry. Don’t act so shocked. Did you really think you could keep a secret from _me_?” the other man said playfully.

Harry clenched his teeth and glared at him.

Stephan took a step closer to him. “Come on now. Aren’t you glad to see me?” he said as he reached out to touch the inside of Harry’s leg.

“Stop it, Stephan,” he said shortly as he swatted the young man’s hand away.

“My, my, Mr Potter. Why are you being so crabby?” he said in a high girlish voice. He took another step closer. “Is it because you’re upset that I haven’t called you?”

Harry took a step back. “What do you want, Stephan?” he said flatly.

Stephan winked and licked his lips sensually. “You know what.”

“I have work to do,” Harry said, walking briskly passed him.

The dark-haired man took a hold of Harry’s arm and turned him around, but Harry jerked his arm away.

“I said stop it, Stephan. It’s over.”

Stephan sighed. “Look, I came here to let you know I’ve changed my mind.” Harry opened his mouth to speak, but the young man went on. “I’ll do it.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Do what?”

His ex-boyfriend smirked and leaned his face towards him. “What you asked me. Anything you want, Harry. Anything.”

The wizard tilted his head and looked at him suspiciously. Stephan's smile turned into a full grin. He advanced closer until he was face to face with Harry.

“Anything, Harry,” he repeated. “Whips, leather,” he whispered, running his hands up and down the front of Harry’s legs. “Spankings. All of it.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Stephan was a good lover and a great boyfriend, but aside from being too much like a snotty girl, he was also a prude.

When it was evident that Harry wasn’t protesting, his ex wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in till their bodies touched.

“Harry,” he breathed, nuzzling into his neck

Harry opened his mouth to softly gasp as Stephan rubbed his crotch up against his.

“You can do anything you want to me.”

The young wizard’s eyes shot open and pushed Stephan back.

“To _you_?” he spat.

“Of course. Isn’t that what you were talking about before you left?”

“No, it bloody well wasn’t what I was referring to and you know it!”

“Harry,” he began, shaking his head. “You know you’d make a lousy bitch.”

“Bitch? Is that what you were, Stephan? My bitch?”

Stephan wrinkled his nose and puckered his lips. “Of course. And you liked it, didn’t you, Harry?” he purred.

Harry’s eyes grew dark. He rapidly approached Stephan and yanked his head back by his hair.

“Is this what you want?” he hissed. Harry grabbed the back of his ex’s trousers and thrust himself against him. “You want me to fuck you, Stephan? Bend you over right here in the lavatory? Is _that_ what you want?” he asked him, as they stood there nose to nose.

“Ahhh. Yesss, Harry. Do it. Fuck me. Right here. I want it and I know _you_ want it,” Stephan rasped through a shaky voice.

Harry’s body stilled for a moment as he thought of his revenge, to give Stephan _exactly_ what he begged for. To be _fucked_. But instead, his muscles tensed from disgust and pushed his ex away so hard that Stephan fell backwards and onto the floor.

Harry towered over him and growled, “Sod off, Stephan. Find yourself another he-man to bugger you.”

The angry Gryffindor turned back to the sink to wash his hands, hoping to get the boy’s stink off him.

“He-man? Is that what you think you are?” he said as he rose to his feet. “Ha! You’re nothing but a bloody ponce, Harry! You probably can’t even get your older _friend_ to shag you!”

“Shut up!” Harry shouted, whirling around.

“Wait till everyone hears that Harry Potter wants to be buggered up the arse!” Stephan laughed as he headed for the door.

“Stephan!” he yelled.

“What?”

Harry’s ex landed on the ground again from a hard punch to his jaw.

“You bastard! You hit my face!”

“You better get out now before I hit something else!”

“I can’t believe you hit me,” he whined.

“Get out!”

Stephan scrambled to his feet and ran out crying. Harry stood there shaking, fists clenched by his side.

“Bitch?” he asked unbelievingly. “He was _only_ my bitch?”

Harry screamed as he smashed the mirror with the sides of his fists. Glass shattered everywhere but they managed not to hit Harry. He clutched the edge of the sink, head down and tears slowly rolled off his cheek.

“Only my bitch,” he whispered.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry was so overwhelmed with shock that it took a full 20 seconds to realise that somebody else was behind him. A gentle hand caressed his back while the other pulled at his hips, pressing their bodies together.

“He’s not worth your tears, Harry.” Lucius murmured seductively into his ear. “Not one.”

Harry looked briefly over his shoulder and nodded. He took in a slow breath and whispered, “Am I _your_ bitch?”

The young wizard gasped as his arm was twisted and held tightly to his spine while his head was roughly bent backwards.

“Don’t you _ever_ use that word again!” the blond demanded. “Ever! Do you understand?”

Harry tried to form words but his throat was too constricted to speak. Lucius sensing this, tilted the boy’s head foreword just enough to get a reply.

“Yes,” Harry finally choked out.

His arm was released and fingers untwined from the raven hair, sliding to the front of Harry’s throat. The young wizard’s head tilted sideways and lips softly kissed his neck causing a groan of approval from him.

“You should know what you are to me by now.”

Harry nibbled on his lower lip and barely shook his head ‘no’.

The older wizard smiled and whispered into his ear, “Mine.”

Harry released a long and stuttering breath before slumping against the man’s body. He swallowed hard and dared to ask the forbidden question.

“Did you sleep with him?” he asked, closing his eyes.

Lucius’ body stilled briefly then said in a flat voice, “Yes.”

After a moment of thought came the next question. “Why?”

“To find you, Harry. And I did.”

There was a long stretch of silence between them before Harry spoke again.

“Why won't you sleep with _me_?”

The blond held him close and stroked the boy’s arms. “Not until you’re ready.”

“For what?” Harry asked in a slightly irritated voice.

Lucius leaned down and grazed his lips along Harry’s cheek. He guided the boy around to face him and cupped his jaw tenderly. Steel coloured eyes stared deeply into the green emeralds with complete sincerity.

“To claim me as yours.”

A thoughtful smile curved Harry’s mouth, changing quickly to a smirk.

“I don’t want anyone touching you,” he said firmly. “Nor you them.”

The blond arched his brow in amusement. “Agreed. And the same goes for you.”

“Agreed,” Harry concurred.

In one smooth movement, Lucius leaned down and gently applied his lips to the young man’s. A strong hand clasped around the base of Harry’s neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. It was the first real kiss they had shared since they began seeing each other. It lasted only a minute until Lucius reluctantly broke it off. Harry looked up at him puzzled.

“I can’t, Harry,” he said looking away and shaking his head. Harry frowned. “If we continue, I won't be able to stop.”

A playful smile reached the boy’s mouth. “Tonight?”

Lucius grinned wickedly. “Tonight,” he confirmed.

Harry watched the wizard walk to the door.

“And Harry?” the blond said, looking back over his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Take care of yourself beforehand,” he said, glancing down to the boy’s bulge. “It’s going to be a long night.”

And with that, Lucius disappeared.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	12. Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

 

“Mr Potter?”

“Yes, Marie?” Harry answered, looking up from his report.

“I almost forgot to tell you that Mr Malfoy stopped by. He left this for you.” She walked over to Harry and handed him a neat stack of papers.

“Thank you, Marie,” Harry said politely as he gave it a quick glance.

It was the report Lucius had been promising him. He noticed a small piece of paper attached to the corner. It appeared to be blank, but no sooner had he looked at it, small words became visible. “8 o’clock.” Harry smiled.

She turned to leave and got as far as the door.

“Marie? Do you know anything about Mr Johnson being in this building?”

She thought for a moment. “Oh yes. The front desk called up and said he wanted to give you something personal but wouldn’t say what it was. Didn’t you meet with him?”

He gave her a stern look. She suddenly blushed at the thought of a Muggle being inside a top Wizarding building. It really never occurred to her until just now the mistake she had made. She was a Muggle witch so she should have known better. That and the fact that Mr Johnson was his “ex”.

“I’m sorry Mr Potter. Did they let him in?” she asked in a timid voice.

Harry sighed. There was nothing that could be done about it now. “Yes they did,” he said looking away. “Thank you, Marie. You can leave early today if you’d like.”

“Thank you sir,” Marie said a little too quickly.

“And Marie? Please close the door on your way out.”

“Yes, sir. Have a good weekend.”

“Thank you,” he said, nodding to her.

She closed the door and Harry immediately put a silencing spell on the room. He swiveled his chair around to face the window.

“Eight o’clock,” he mused as he closed his eyes and leaned back. Now would be a good as time as any to get ready.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

As Harry stepped out into the east wing of Malfoy Manor, he was surprised to find a small rectangular table a few feet in front of him, covered with a lacy white tablecloth. Above it, hung ten red candles. _“Nothing was said about dinner,”_ Harry thought, now confused. He was _definitely_ not dressed for it. Curious, he scanned the empty room for a moment before taking another step forward.

“Remove your clothes,” said a voice from behind him.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled.

“Now,” Lucius demanded.

Harry flinched at his firm tone, but obeyed. He reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt then slid it off his shoulders and pulled his arms out of the sleeves. He wasn’t sure where to put it so he just let it fall to the floor. He toed off his shoes and leaned over to pull of his socks. When he stood up, his hair was fisted and his head was yanked back.

“Are you _purposely_ going slow?”

Harry shook his head. Lucius’ hand gradually relaxed and caressed Harry’s hair as he let it go. Harry’s trousers and pants dropped down in a heartbeat. As soon as he kicked them aside, he was nudged between his shoulder blades. He was led to the end of the table and was stopped abruptly by a tight grip on his neck.

“Turn around and lie down on your back.”

Without hesitation, Harry lowered his head, turned around and then scooted backwards on the table, letting his legs dangle over the edge. Instantly, a firm hand pushed on his chest.

“I told you to lie down.”

He was about to say _“I’m sorry”_ but he knew what the response would be: _“Don’t be sorry. Just obey.”_ He nodded instead. He knew either way, he’d receive punishment for his disobedience.

Lucius moved over to Harry’s side and roughly grabbed his arm and then the other, stretching them over his head. Each wrist was bound in leather, lined with soft fur. The young wizard didn’t resist even when nails clawed down his chest, but it invoked a small hiss from him. Harry kept his eyes focused on the floating candles as the nails continued to scratch, stopping finally at his knees. His legs were pulled apart and his ankles were bound to the table legs. The blond walked back over to the side and knelt beside Harry’s ear who was staring with complete fascination at the candles. They seemed to have lowered.

“Those are enchanted candles, Harry,” explained Lucius. “The melted wax will be five times hotter than a normal one.”

Harry swallowed nervously and his muscles tightened as one of them hovered just above his pierced nipple. It began to tilt slightly and one drop fell directly on it. Harry gasped and closed his eyes tightly, wincing at the biting pain.

“Keep your eyes open,” commanded the blond.

Harry snapped his eyes open just in time to see another drop fall. It landed on the exact same place as the first one, but it stung just the same. A sharp breath was sucked into Harry’s open mouth and caught in his throat. He willed his eyes not to close. The candle shifted a little and this time poured a stream of liquid, encircling the ring.

“Uhh,” Harry moaned deeply.

The other candles started repositioning and the young wizard’s breathing sped up. He watched in horror and a twinge of excitement as they, one by one, dropped steaming hot wax on random parts of his body. Harry’s head pressed into the table, arching his back in the process. He cried out loudly when a single drop hit the inside of his leg. Another one struck Harry’s other leg. It was a moment before he realised that all the other candles had stopped. His skin was now hot and red welts surrounded each clump of wax. But the wax hadn’t cooled off yet!

The candles were still tilted just enough for the wax to linger dangerously at the edge. Harry was so preoccupied with watching them that his body jumped when a frozen substance touched his nipple. It was a chunk of ice. Lucius set bits of ice upon Harry’s body, carefully avoiding the melted wax. The crystallised cubes collided with the burned spots that decorated his body. He twisted side to side, up and down, as if he was trying to get away from them. But every wiggle just intensified the sensations. Hot and cold. Frozen and heated. Never before had two opposite flavors felt so conflicting, and it unexpectedly turned Harry _on_.

The young wizard held his breath and closed his eyes, immobilising his body through sheer will. Harry let out a yelp as a sharp pain attacked the bottom of his foot. The sudden jolt caused the liquid matter to start the hot/cold feeling all over again. 

“Did I tell you to close your eyes?” Lucius hissed.

“N-no,” Harry stuttered as the sensations recalled his senses.

The aristocrat’s eyes narrowed and with a wave of his wand, the restraints attached to his ankles were released from the table and Harry’s legs lifted upwards, suspending in midair. Lucius caressed the young wizard’s penis with the palm of his hand. Harry’s hips rose up to meet it causing the ice and wax to continue their fluxing. The man’s fingers curled around the base of the boy’s cock and lightly squeezed, gradually adding more pressure. Locked in a tight grasp, the fist slowly pulled the skin towards Harry then back down. Harry began to squirm at the slow teasing. He no longer cared about the movements of the contents that adorned the rest of his body. He gasped as a wet finger feathered around his closed entrance.

_“Please,”_ was the only word that came out of Harry’s mouth.

But the finger barely entered inside only to slide out. The young man struggled in earnest now at the merciless teasing. Digit by digit it reinserted until it was fully sheathed. The finger stopped and Harry’s eyes pleaded at Lucius.

“Do you want more, Harry?” he whispered.

Harry’s only response was, _“Ahhh.”_

Lucius’ finger withdrew slightly before pushing back in.

“I want to hear you say it.”

The boy’s legs trembled and his breath caught in his throat. Words failed him again.

“Say it,” the blond demanded.

“Yes…oh, gods… _please,”_ he begged.

Lucius smiled and started fucking him with his finger in the same fashion as his fist. Harry’s hips rose, trying to make the strokes go faster. The older wizard stopped him with a heavy weight of his knuckles.

“Don’t move,” ordered Lucius.

Harry groaned in frustration but sucked in a gulp of air as another finger was added.

_“More…”_

Another finger and a harder stroke on his cock were given to him.

“What do you want, Harry?”

“P-please,” he murmured.

“What do you _want_?” he repeated, plunging all three fingers deep inside.

“For you to fuck me!” Harry cried out.

Another swish of Lucius’ wand and the ice and wax vanished, leaving only a hint of pain. The man removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his cock, lingering just outside. Lucius held onto it and made small circles around the ring.

“No more! I can't take any more!”

The older wizard complied, thrusting in till he reached the back. Lucius paused, savouring the tight channel. He leaned over the prone boy and tenderly kissed him.

“I’ve wanted to do this since the first moment I saw you in that club,” he whispered into Harry’s mouth.

“Let me touch you,” he whimpered and instantly his bonds were removed.

Harry wrapped his legs around Lucius’ waist and his arms held him close. The aristocrat rotated his hips as he pulled halfway out then plummeted back in. Both men cried out. Lucius rocked against Harry before thrusting in and out, keeping in time with his fist that was still locked onto the young wizard’s cock. Faster and faster the blond pumped as their body slid against each other. After what seemed like seconds, Lucius shot up and yanked Harry’s hips to him. The man threw his head back and arched his spine. The sight of Lucius losing control was too much for Harry.

“I...I….”

But words were useless at this point. Lucius slammed into Harry as their climax hit them. Stilling abruptly, they felt each other shudder before exploding together. Small but powerful convulsions wracked through their taut muscles for a few minutes. Lucius collapsed on top of Harry, who immediately embraced him in a warm affectionate hug. As his breathing slowed back down to normal, the blond nibbled on Harry’s ear.

“And the evening has only _begun_.” Neither one knew who said it.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	13. Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

Lucius guided a satisfied Harry Potter off the table and led him into the other room where a large bed was waiting for him.

“Lie here and don’t move,” he ordered the young wizard.

Harry nodded and crawled up on the bed. He looked up at the blond and his eyes followed him as he disappeared behind the bathroom door. He rested his head and his body melted into the duvet. His mind began to drift, thinking of all the things he could do to the normally reserved man. Harry smiled.

Lucius soon appeared wearing a white flannel robe and noticed the boy wasn’t where he was told to stay. He frowned as he searched the area for his disobedient Gryffindor. Oh yes. Harry was in trouble. As he took a few steps nearer to the center of the room, his assumption was confirmed.

Possessive arms snaked around him and hands parted the soft material, firmly grabbing his limp cock.

“Gods, I want to make love to you,” Harry whispered, pressing up against him.

Lucius spun around, grabbed Harry’s wrists and forced his arm behind his back, pulling him in close. Harry closed his eyes and hissed at the pain.

“What did you just say to me?” he seethed, tightening his grip.

Harry’s mouth fell open and his green eyes widened in fear.

“Do not make me repeat myself, boy,” Lucius snarled.

“I-I…”

The blond fisted his hair and pushed the boy roughly down to his knees, releasing his death grip on Harry’s arm. He yanked his head back and Harry whimpered at the brutal assault. Lucius’ fingers dug into his jaw and jerked his face up, silently demanding him to meet his scornful expression.

“I’m…I’m...” Harry stopped himself before apologising to him. No forgiveness would be accepted. “I shouldn’t have...”

“But you did,” Lucius said flatly. He arched an eyebrow and studied the young wizard’s panicked stricken face. “It seems I’ve been too lenient with you,” he said out loud, more to himself than to Harry.

Harry swallowed hard through his constricted throat. Freeing the boy’s head with a grunt, Harry toppled slightly forward before catching himself and dropped his eyes in submission.

“I’m afraid that’s not good enough, Potter,” the blond said coldly, referring to Harry’s lowered head. “It’s time you learned …” but he didn’t finish.

There was an uncomfortable silence and Harry refrained himself to look up and find out why. Lucius held out his hand in front of the boy’s face and Harry took it, frowning as he was pulled up to his feet. The blond aristocrat’s features had softened and he was smiling, almost sadly. He leaned in and grazed Harry’s lips with his own before pressing forward as his hand pulled Harry in closer. The kiss was strange to Harry. It wasn’t lustful, needy, loving or even passionate. It was just…strange.

Lucius stepped back and swiped his thumb over Harry’s lower lip. He gave him another sad smile before taking the young wizards hand, interlocking their fingers. Lucius guided him into the hall and down the stairs. Now Harry was really curious as to what was going on. They stopped in the main hall and the tall blond stood in front of him, rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s arms. The Gryffindor opened his mouth but a soft kiss to his forehead silenced him. Lucius handed him a bathrobe.

“Good bye, Harry,” Lucius whispered as he gently led him into the fireplace. “I’ll return your clothes tomorrow.”

Harry found his voice. “What?” he asked in shock. “What did I do?”

Lucius shook his head resolutely. “Go back to your club, Harry. Find a young wizard for yourself.”

The older wizard gathered some floo powder in the palm of his hand and slightly raised his arm to toss it in. Without even thinking about it, Harry hit the man’s wrist causing the powder to cloud a bit in the air until it fluttered to the ground.

“No! Tell me what I did wrong!”

Lucius closed his eyes, barely shook his head and sighed. Lifting his lids, he stared at the boy’s confused and hurt expression. “Why did you accept my offer, Harry?”

“I-I…”

“It was a fun game for awhile, wasn’t it, Mr Potter?” Harry winced at the use of his last name. “Now it’s time to go back to the real world.”

“No!” Harry cried.

Lucius sighed again. “Look at you, Harry. You're defiant. You're a leader. You like to be in charge. This isn’t for you. No matter what you say, no matter what I do, it will always be this way.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry pleaded. “I won't…”

“Yes, you will,” the blond said flatly.

Harry wanted to scream. To yell. To cry out just how wrong Lucius was about him. But the second that thought crossed his mind, he realised the man was right. He _was_ angry and he _was_ demanding to have his way. And he _was_ being defiant. But _was_ Harry a leader? Or in charge? Or was this from years of _having_ to behave this way?

Instantly Harry fell to his knees, sat back on his haunches and lowered his head.

“Will you train me?”

There was no pause. “You’re too defiant.”

Harry swallowed hard. “Please, will you train me?”

Again, no hesitation. “You don’t want this.”

Harry bit his lower lip. He knew what Lucius was doing. He was trying to get Harry angry to prove his point.

“Sir,” the young man whispered. “I know it won't be easy.” He squeezed his closed eyes tightly. “ _Please_ train me.”

Silence.

This made Harry more determined than ever. He did want this. He just needed to be taught how.

He tried another feeble attempt. _“Please.”_

A pause. “ _Sir_.”

A rush of relief fell over Harry. “Please, sir.”

He felt Lucius pacing and Harry’s heartbeat quickened. His skin flushed with goose bumps from anticipation.

“You will not call me Lucius.” Harry nodded. “You will not call me Master.” Another nod. “You will call me Sir.” Yet another nod. “You will call me _SIR_ ,” Lucius stressed. A nod. “And you _will_ answer me when I ask you a question!”

Harry didn’t have to be told twice. Again, that is. “Yes, sir,” he quickly replied.

“I will not be lenient. I will not be forgiving. I will be harder on you than you could ever imagine. There won't be any second chances. There won't be any arguments or discussions. You will do what I say when I say it. You will not speak unless I say so.” He paused. “This is it. No turning back.” He paused again. “Now, do you understand? Do you agree to my terms?”

“Yes, sir,” came Harry’s immediate response.

He felt two strong hands surround his throat, constricting it and two thumbs pressed into the skin under his jaw, forcing his head up.

“One last chance, Mr Potter. I will not ask you ever again. Do you agree?”

Harry roughly gasped. “Yes, sir.” He tried to swallow, but couldn’t. “I understand and I agree, sir.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously. Apparently, he received the look of submission he wanted because he smirked and let Harry go. He leaned down to the boy’s fallen head. “I will not tolerate disobedience,” he hissed.

“Yes, sir,” Harry whispered with a small smile.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Stay,” Lucius Malfoy ordered. Harry didn’t move a muscle.

He disappeared into a nearby room, retrieved what he was looking for, and stood in front of a kneeling Harry Potter. A leather collar was secured around Harry’s neck and a chain latched onto a hook that was on the front of it. Lucius stepped back and yanked on the chain.

“Get up.”

Harry scrambled to his feet, making sure his head was still lowered. There was a tug on the collar.

“Follow me.”

The blond turned and proceeded upstairs, half-dragging the young wizard behind him. Harry stumbled a few times before catching his bearings and was finally able to keep up. They entered a room in the Westside of the Manor and then Lucius stopped in the centre of it.

“Don’t move,” he ordered, dropping the chain. Harry obeyed.

The blond went into an adjacent room and came out shortly thereafter wearing black pointed shoes, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of trousers with sharp spikes adorning his crotch, arse and a line down the front of both legs. Not that Harry could see this though.

“Look at me.”

The Gryffindor raised his eyes slowly, followed by his head. He blinked a couple of times taking in Lucius’ outfit. The aristocrat smirked at the boy’s stunned face and then raised his wand, enjoying the expression turning to panic. With a simple wave of his wand, the chain was lifted and attached itself to the ceiling, stretching Harry’s body upwards.

“Today you will learn humility.”

He narrowed his eyes at Harry.

“Yes, sir,” he replied.

Lucius nodded in approval. He walked over to the north wall and removed a short handled whip from a hook. It had a dozen strips of leather, bound at the top by a large one. Harry had seen pictures of this kind of strap but never in person. The strips looked to be made out of soft leather. Harry thought that it wouldn’t hurt _too_ much.

“You will watch.”

Harry’s silence provoked a quick lash over his pierced nipples. He gasped. It didn’t hurt but it sure did sting. Another lash for his hesitation.

“Y-yes, sir!”

His head was yanked backwards.

“Who are you?” Lucius asked calmly.

Harry opened and closed his mouth. He didn’t know what the correct answer was. His head was yanked again.

“I said who _are_ you?” he hissed.

“I’m… Harry Potter, sir.”

“Wrong!”

Two more strikes hit his body, dangerously close to his genitals. Harry sucked in large gulps of air.

“I’m…I’m…”

Another lash to his stomach.

“You are mine. Say it.”

“I am yours.” He quickly added, “Sir.”

But it was too late. Another strike. Harry’s arms instinctively flew to his front, trying to shield himself. With another wave of Lucius’ wand, the young man’s arms spread apart and they too were bound to the ceiling.

“You are mine to do whatever I please.”

“Yes, sir.”

_“Say it.”_

“I am yours to do whatever you please, sir.”

Lucius walked behind Harry. He tossed the end of the whip over the boy’s shoulder and let it hang there against his chest. He slid it side to side, letting it lightly graze Harry’s nipple rings. The young wizard arched his spine backwards with a moan. Lucius turned his head and nuzzled his lips along Harry’s neck.

“And I think you will enjoy it,” he purred into the boy’s ear.

“Yessss.”

The whip was dropped to the ground and fingers dug into Harry’s hip painfully. Lucius thrust his groin forward and the spikes on his trousers pierced Harry’s bare arse. He cried out and tried to break free, but that only made Lucius dig them in deeper. No blood was drawn, but to Harry that didn’t matter because it hurt like hell.

“Yes, what?” the blond barked.

“Yes, sir! Yes, sir!”

Lucius pulled back and rubbed the dimpled cheeks with his hands. “Better.”

Harry slumped over and panted heavily. A single finger lifted his chin, tilting his head backwards.

“I told you I wouldn’t be forgiving.”

Harry barely nodded. “Yes, sir,” he whispered.

The young wizard suddenly froze when a leather glove ran up his spine. _That_ leather glove. Harry sighed. But it didn’t stop at his neck. It continued up, pushing Harry’s head down. And down. Until his chin was curled to his chest.

“Kneel.”

Harry’s eyes widened. How was he supposed to do that?

The glove fisted his hair and pushed.

“Kneel!”

“Yes, sir,” came a shaky reply.

Harry wondered what sort of pain he would feel by hanging by the chains, but to his amazement, the chains lowered with him. He cursed himself for not trusting Lucius. He knelt down to his knees, guided by the grip still entwined in his hair. Harry stopped but the glove didn’t. His head was forced to the ground till his forehead rested on the cold, wooden floor with Harry’s arms lying by the sides of his face.

“Much better,” the blond whispered as he stroked Harry’s scalp.

The Gryffindor moaned at the appraisal, but then groaned at the removal of the hand. He heard Lucius softly chuckle behind him. He could feel the man standing upright and moving next to him. He gasped as a small chain of only a couple of links was attached to Harry’s nipple rings and secured to the floor.

“That should do nicely.”

Lucius moved back around and lightly tapped the inside of Harry’s legs with his foot.

“Wider.”

The young wizard spread his legs as far as he could. He choked when he felt the top of the blond’s shoe nudging upwards against his hanging balls.

“Raise your arse higher.”

“Yes, sir.”

It wasn’t as difficult as Harry thought it would be. His chest was still touching the floor and his lower back curved so his arse was in the air. Just as Harry thought it was getting easier, the flat Lucius’ shoe landed with a small thud at the beginning of his cleft. The boy tightened his eyes and his hands interlocked over his head. His breathing turned erratic. He swore he could _feel_ the blond smile. The shoe slid down slowly until the pointed tip paused at Harry’s entrance. The boy held his breath and bit his lower lip.

The tip circled once around the opening before nudging inside. Harry’s back arched causing the nipple chain to bite. Lucius pumped his shoe in and out, inching in on every movement. The older wizard _was_ smiling and it turned into a full grin as a thin film of perspiration appeared on the boy’s back. Harry was panting fast and shallow now and he rocked backwards to obtain more depth. But Lucius had other ideas.

He slowly removed the tip and Harry tried to follow, but the restraints prevented him. However, the top of Lucius’ shoe returned, only to slide underneath the spread legs and lift the hanging balls. Harry whimpered in protest. The shoe moved forward till it grazed the Gryffindor’s hardened cock. Before Harry could stop himself, he murmured, “ _Oh…_ ” The shoe stilled.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m so sorry, sir,” Harry cried softly, wrapping his arms around the top of his head and his body tensed up.

The shoe left Harry’s body and soft footsteps were fading into the distance. Again, Harry cursed himself. He flinched when the sound of a chair was being scraped along the ground, stopping a foot in front of him. Lucius sat down.

“Rise.”

In a heartbeat, Harry sat up, forgetting all about the nipple chain. It expanded only to the point where Harry was down on all fours. He didn’t dare look up.

“Clean it,” Lucius said flatly as he brought the tip of his shoe to Harry’s mouth.

Harry sighed in relief and immediately began sucking and licking as if the shoe was on fire and he was putting it out with his mouth. The blond leaned back in the chair and watched greedily. After a good five minutes, Lucius tapped his foot in midair.

“Enough.”

Harry knelt back down on his heels and waited for further instructions. It would be later when Harry would recall that the nipple chains moved with him on every order. Lucius settled both feet on the floor.

“Come here.”

Harry crawled the short distance and straddled the man’s stretched out legs, but Lucius pushed him back just enough to free one of them. He took hold of Harry’s arm and raised him to his knees. The leather gloved rubbed his back before pulling Harry to him, flushing his body against his leg.

“Hump my leg, boy.”

With a reddened face, Harry tightened his thighs around him and grabbed the back of the man’s shin. He waited to see if this was correct.

“Well go on,” Lucius said irritably.

The young wizard slowly pumped his arse and his erection slid up and down the blond’s trousers. Thankfully, the spikes were gone and were replaced with a cold gel. His cock moved smoothly between their bodies and it wasn’t long before Harry sped up his thrusts, driving himself harder into the man’s leg.

“I want to hear you, Harry. Speak.”

The response was immediate.

“Oh, gods! Oh, yes!” he cried softly.

Lucius pried one of Harry’s hands free and enclosed it around his newly free hard-on. Harry gasped and continued thrusting haphazardly on the blond’s leg. He tightened his grip around the older wizard’s cock and matched the two rhythms. He heard Lucius moan and Harry lost it. He began slamming himself against him, pushing and pulling faster and faster on the man’s prick.

“I can't hear you,” the blond gasped.

“Oh, gods… _please!_ Please don’t… don’t …”

“What, Harry?” Lucius wheezed.

Harry screamed as his orgasm hit him. “Don’t leave me!” he cried.

It barely registered to Harry that Lucius spilled his seed all over his hand. He collapsed against the man’s leg and his head rested next to the blond’s thigh. Harry swallowed several times while catching his breath. He felt a strong shudder from Lucius and smiled when it finally dawned on him that he had come too.

Lucius hummed in the back of his throat and stroked Harry’s sweaty flesh. “I won't.”

Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

“However,” Lucius began and Harry snapped open his eyes. “You’ve made quite a mess.”

The young wizard sighed again. “Yes, sir.”

 

~*~*~*~*~


	14. Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

Whilst Harry finished cleaning off himself and Lucius Malfoy, he replayed the last hour in his head. Something had just changed and the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. This is not what he wanted.

Harry sat back on his haunches, bowed his head and sighed softly. The tall blond sensed the boy’s change in demeanor. He tilted his head, looking at him curiously.

“Harry? Are you all right?”

The young man slowly shook his head and then rose to his feet. Before Lucius could ask, Harry reached behind his neck and unclasped the leather collar. He stared at it as he held it in his hands.

“You told me at the beginning you will do absolutely nothing without my consent.”

“Yes,” Lucius said cautiously.

“You also said it was my choice and the things that you were going to do would be done _for_ me.”

“Yes.”

Harry circled a metal spike with his thumb. “When you were going to send me away, you knew I was going to protest.”

“Yes, I suppose I did,” Lucius admitted with a small nod.

“This,” Harry held out the collar to prove his point, “is what you _really_ want. You want to train me to be your _slave_.”

Harry looked into the silver eyes that betrayed nothing. He took a step forward and dropped the collar at the blond’s feet.

“Find someone else,” Harry said flatly.

Lucius remained silent.

“Goodbye, Mr Malfoy.”

Harry turned around, accio’d his clothes and flooed back home. Lucius stared at the empty fireplace for a good half hour before it registered what had just happened.

~*~*~*~*~

The following week passed slowly for Harry. He poured himself into his assignments at work hoping to forget about a certain blond. But it was no use. Whilst his boss, Arthur Weasley appreciated Harry’s dedication, the boy’s sullenness caused him to worry. He called in Harry’s best friend – his son, Ron, in the hopes to lighten Harry’s mood. That failed as well. By Friday, Harry was absolutely livid. Not just at Lucius Malfoy but also at himself being unable to let the man go.

Harry rushed home after work, planning to drown his troubles into the smoky air of some forgotten club. He opened the door of his flat and turned on the light. Harry froze. A folded parchment was suspended in the air not more than four feet in front of him. Harry crossed the threshold and closed the door, still staring at it. Words appeared as soon as he came within three feet.

_“Touch me with your wand.”_

Eyes still fixed on the paper, he pulled out his wand and lightly tapped it. In a flash, the parchment opened and Harry held his breath as he slowly read the familiar writing.

 

_“Dearest Harry,_

_Thank you for opening this letter, I hope you will read this with an open heart. I wanted this opportunity to apologise to you regarding my inexcusable behaviour last weekend. I offer you an honest explanation with no intentions of gaining your forgiveness because I know it is not warranted. But here it is nonetheless._

_After my beloved wife died I swore that I would never succumb to love again. I distanced myself from all types of relationships save one. Meaningless sexual encounters. My tastes have always been equally divided between both sexes, but with the loss of my wife, I could no longer look at another woman. I thought I was in some way erasing her memory. So because of this, I chose men._

_The men I had chosen to sleep with were, in a word – submissive. Being a natural dominant male, it was easy to conform myself into the role of a Master. It filled my need to control and I thrived on the power I had over another. The men were willing of course and longed to be taken care of. That, however, I could not give. Pleasure and pain, yes. But not dependency._

_But after all these years of being a Master, I still mourned my wife. I went to my favourite Muggle Off-License store, in hopes of drowning my sorrows. It was there that I found you that fateful night – the night that would change my life forever. I will admit I only saw you as another conquest. Another slave. I began to pursue you in the same fashion I had done with all the countless others. But something about you set you apart. No, it wasn’t your repute or your status in the Wizarding World, but your passion, your trust. You gave yourself to me so freely, without losing yourself in the process. That touched something within me like no other, Harry._

_Last weekend, you had begged me not let you go and to train you. I felt that familiar need for dependency within that moment and it angered me. I once again assumed the role of a Master. You, however, recognised the change in me and walked away without a second thought. That, Harry, is what I have longed for. A rival lover. I just never realised that until you left._

_You have awakened my heart that has been as cold as the snow in winter, Harry, and I do not want to lose you. I ask that you forgive me and accept my offer that awaits you in your dining area. If you chose no, simply touch this letter with your wand and it will disintegrate and I will not trouble you again. If you chose yes, remove your clothes and put on the robe that is hanging to your right._

_Whatever you decide, Harry, I will abide by it. The choice is yours._

_Lucius Malfoy.”_

Harry blinked several times and his heart sank as he read the poignant letter for the third time. His body trembled as he realised that he wanted the same thing and he wasn’t about to let this man go. He glanced at the beautiful, silk robe hovering to the right and then back at the letter. His decision was easy. He quickly undressed and the robe caressed his skin, sending gooseflesh in its wake. Harry timidly walked over to the dining area and gasped.

His small dining table was now the size of a bed and it was covered with so many red rose petals that they were falling over the edge. Harry took a few more steps into the room and gasped again as he was pulled backwards by a pair of loving hands until he was leaning into the strong body of Lucius Malfoy. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He flinched in surprise as soft lips grazed lightly against his ear.

“Thank you, Harry,” he breathed.

The tall aristocrat turned Harry around to face him. Lucius was wearing a similar robe. He gently placed his hands behind Harry’s neck and bent down to kiss him. Harry moaned.

“Please accept my gift to you, Harry.”

Harry frowned in confusion.

Lucius smiled and placed Harry’s hands on his chest. “Take your pleasure from me, Harry. Anyway that you wish.”

Harry smiled in return. He parted Lucius’ robe, sliding it over his shoulders. The older wizard sighed, closed his eyes and let his head fell back, exposing his neck. Harry’s desire suddenly overwhelmed him and immediately he latched onto his lover’s throat, sinking his teeth into his skin. Lucius gasped.

This was not about sex, but about claiming what was his. And Lucius allowed it. _Wanted_ it.

Harry spun Lucius around and backed him up till his knees hit the edge of the table. He kissed Lucius fiercely and with a gentle push, the blond laid prone before him, legs dangling. Harry spread his legs further apart and knelt down in between them. He feathered his fingers along Lucius’ thigh, down and back up again. Harry took hold of the older wizard’s balls, gripping it hard enough to where Lucius cried out in anguished pleasure. Harry’s tongue swirled around the tip of the man’s shaft before burying the blond’s length deep inside his mouth. Lucius clutched the sides of the table.

Harry firmly took hold of the base and sucked harder as his head bobbed up and down until Lucius’ hips began bucking, moving against every thrust. Sensing the blond’s approaching orgasm, Harry stopped and pulled back, taking the foreskin with him. He pursed his mouth tight when he reached the end and squeezed the sensitive glans between his lips, causing Lucius to groan. Harry gave the tip once last lick before running his tongue down the shaft and continuing further, pausing at the man’s tightly clenched muscle.

“Have _you_ ever been…”

“No,” came the soft reply.

Harry flushed at the knowledge that he was going to be Lucius’ first.

“I’ll go slowly,” he whispered.

“No, Harry. Don’t hold back.”

And if to prove his point, Lucius gestured to a nearby table. Harry retrieved a tube of Muggle lotion and blushed. Not only was it a lubricant, but a flavoured one at that! Cherry flavoured. How appropriate. Still, Harry would try to be careful, but the man’s scent was strong here and he knew he would soon give in to his own need.

Harry knelt back down and coated three of his fingers with the oil and a generous amount on the virgin flesh. Using one hand, he spread Lucius’ arse open wider whilst the other worked small circles just outside the entrance. Harry felt him tense but he knew it was now or never. His finger pressed against the opening and gingerly pushed inside. Lucius inhaled sharply and Harry paused.

“Shh. Try to relax.”

Lucius nodded but Harry pulled out anyway and started licking and sucking the twitching flesh. He probed his tongue in and out and felt his lover’s leg muscles slacken with every thrust. Harry lifted Lucius’ legs and draped them over his shoulder. Hearing a deep breath released, Harry joined one finger with his tongue and it slipped in easily. Harry inwardly sighed. Carefully, he slid the finger in and out all the while lapping the surrounding area. Another finger was added and no resistance was felt. Harry began a steady rhythm, deep and slow. Lucius’ legs tensed again but this time it was accompanied with heavy breathing.

Harry reached over Lucius’ leg and blindly reached for his cock. It was hard. He rose to knees, letting the man’s legs slide down his arms. Harry leaned over and closed his lips once more around Lucius’ erection and moved in time with his fingers. He added a third. His fingers slid in and out smoothly now so he twisted them slightly until he was completely confident that Lucius was ready.

Harry pulled his fingers out, released Lucius’ cock from his mouth and stood. He nudged the man’s hips, indicating that he wanted him to scoot back. The blond complied and Harry climbed up on the table. For the first time, he noticed that the table was padded. He smiled softly at Lucius and stroked the side of one of his legs then guided it over his own. Harry braced himself on his elbows then shifted his weight on one whilst his other hand angled his cock to align with Lucius’ prepared hole. He steadied himself again and slightly pushed in.

As to be expected, Lucius gasped and Harry stilled. Distracting Lucius with a deep kiss, he inched a little further inside. Harry rotated his hips, pulled back slightly and pressed in again. It finally dawned on Harry that he was now fully sheathed. He raised his head and gazed into the beautiful grey eyes. Lucius nodded.

Harry rested his forehead on top of his lover’s and began a steady but sure pace. He lowered his hips, trapping Lucius’ cock in between. The blond gripped Harry’s waist and urged Harry to go faster. That’s all it took for him to lose control. He increased the speed and soon was driving into the tight hole faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Arching and twisting his hips, Lucius cried out as his swollen prostate was found. The sensation of Lucius clenching down, sent Harry over the edge of no return.

Harry pounded into Lucius, leg muscles on the verge of cramping. He shouted as he felt his impending orgasm approach and snapped his hips violently with each pulse of his release. It was one of the strongest orgasms Harry had ever experienced. He let himself fully empty before collapsing on top of Lucius. Both of their hearts thumped hard against each other and their shoulders heaved in the aftershocks. Neither wanted this to end.

Lucius made the first move, wrapping Harry within his trembling arms and legs. Taking a long and deep breath, Harry pulled himself up to his elbows and narrowed his eyes. The blond frowned in confusion.

“Lucius Malfoy, I claim you as mine,” he hissed.

Lucius’ eyes widened and pulled Harry down for a deep, all-consuming kiss.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	15. Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

 

Lucius Malfoy had just finished buttoning up his shirt when the sound of the front door slamming shut echoed loudly throughout their shared London flat. Ah, yes. It was one of those days. As the days living with Harry turned into weeks, Lucius began to learn the pattern of his young lover. Most days were normal and Harry would come home, ready for anything that the evening would bring. But then there were days like today where Harry would come home full of anger or frustration from his long day at work, and the last thing Harry wanted to do was ‘play’.

Lucius smiled as he poignantly recalled his beloved Narcissa’s mood swings. Once or twice a month, Lucius would enter into their bedroom only to be thrown up against the wall and his clothes would be savagely ripped off his body. When their son, Draco had begun schooling at Hogwarts, however, Lucius was attacked almost the moment he had arrived home in the evening. Narcissa was always in charge during those moments and Lucius only had to lie back and let her take whatever she needed from him. The house-elves made sure they stayed as far away from the couple as possible on those days because they had learnt one valuable piece of information: _Never_ cross paths of a hormonally charged Narcissa Malfoy.

His young lover, on the other hand, usually responded in three different ways when _Harry_ came home from work. The first was the most obvious. He would pounce on Lucius in the same manner as his late wife had done with the exception that Harry took the role as the top. Those were one of the rare times that Harry’s male hormones had demanded total control and Lucius allowed it. The second type of behaviour was to have Lucius brutally ravage Harry until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

Both were a good way to divert Harry’s frustrations.

But it was the third way that Lucius actually loved the best. Having spent the entire day with chaos from overly-heated meetings and such, Harry only wanted to be held and needed the reassurance that he was loved. Lucius knew exactly how Harry felt and he himself missed the tenderness of gentle lovemaking, so Lucius was only too happy to oblige. But in complete honesty, Lucius didn’t care one way or another which direction those particular days went, all he cared about was knowing that he was claimed. By Harry. Funny what love does to a man.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry was panting hard and his arms trembled as they braced his body against the wall. His head was lowered and it was shaking side to side. On nights such as these in the past, Harry would've put on his usual outfit and spent the evening in that cloudy, musky place of a club, being fucked by anyone and everyone that wanted him. But now things were different. Now Harry had someone who made him feel complete. No longer did Harry have a ‘bitch’ to come home to or have the endless sea of lovers that always left him - all because Harry wanted to step down from the dominate role and simply be taken.

Now there was Lucius Malfoy.

One thing that Harry loved most about Lucius was how flexible the man was. It seemed that Lucius never minded Harry's ever-changing mood swings. Harry thought maybe it was the fact that Lucius was married for so long, or perhaps it was because the man was twice his age and was definitely more mature and held more control of his emotions. He was surprised to learn, however, that Lucius would actually allow himself to be taken by Harry some days instead of always insisting on being the top. Harry admired that aspect of Lucius – that no matter which way it went, Lucius always maintained his composure as well as his masculinity. Being the bottom didn’t mean you had to give up your dignity. That’s one lesson Harry learnt from Lucius that would stay with him forever.

“Harry.”

That one word alone always brought Harry comfort. He spun around and hugged Lucius tightly around his waist, pulling him in close. Lucius gasped in surprise but then immediately embraced Harry in his arms, lightly stroking his back and nuzzling his cheek in Harry’s hair.

“Shh. You’re home now.”

Harry never wanted to just ‘talk about it’, he wanted comfort, and actions always spoke louder than words. After taking a couple more deep breaths, Harry pulled back just enough to softly smile at him before pressing his lips unwaveringly on Lucius’. That gentle but firm kiss alone told the story.

Harry wanted to be loved.

Lucius led Harry into their bedroom and proceeded to undress him, softly raining tender kisses on each area of skin that was newly exposed.

Harry sighed in ecstasy.

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Mr Potter?”

Harry glanced up at his assistant, Marie, who was looming in the doorway. “Yes, Marie?”

“Sorry to disturb you, sir. I just wanted to remind you of the noon meeting with …”

“Thank you, Marie. I remember,” he interrupted calmly, trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice. She had already told him his agenda twice this morning.

“Yes, sir. Sorry to have troubled you.” She turned to leave, but stopped, remembering. “Oh. Sorry, sir, but Mr Lucius Malfoy is here to see you.”

“Thank you, Marie. Show him in.”

She bowed her head respectfully to Harry and motioned Lucius inside who, in return, tipped his head at her in acknowledgement. Marie closed the door quietly and the two men remained silent until the click was heard. Harry’s shoulders immediately hunched over and he groaned, finally able to relax. Lucius regarded him for a moment, cast a Silencing Spell on the room, and then raised a brow.

“Rise.”

Harry slowly rose to his feet, eyes and head lowered.

“Stand before me.”

Harry maneuvered around his desk and walked over to Lucius, stopping a few feet in front of him. His posture was still slouched. Harry’s behaviour was always submissive, but this … this was different.

Something was wrong.

“Straighten up.”

Lucius could see Harry cringe, but he complied nonetheless. Lucius narrowed his eyes at this and raised Harry’s head with one finger under his chin. His face was unusually pale.

“Look at me.”

Harry obeyed. There were sweat tracks running down both sides of his face and his eyes were abnormally red and glossy. Yes, something was _definitely_ wrong.

Maintaining his indifference, Lucius asked, “Are you still wearing them?”

“Yes, sir.” His voice was but a whisper.

“Show me,” Lucius replied, nodding his head, indicating Harry’s shirt.

Lucius removed his finger and Harry began pulling up his jumper. By his slow, careful movements, it was obvious that he was in pain. With an impatient scoff, Lucius jerked the jumper off causing Harry to cry out. Lucius glared at him.

“What is this?”

“I…”

“What is _this_?” Lucius repeated louder, pointing to the front of Harry's shirt.

Harry lowered his head again. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Two small patches of blood, soaked thoroughly through the material, were in front of both nipples. Lucius ripped his shirt open, buttons flying off.

“Why didn’t you contact me?” he demanded.

“I … I thought …”

“You thought you could handle it until I arrived, didn’t you?”

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. Lucius grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back, causing Harry to gasp.

“Answer me! Didn’t you?”

“Y-yes, sir,” he whispered.

“Foolish child,” Lucius snarled, releasing his hold with a snap of his wrist. “There are two kinds of pain, Mr Potter, and this kind,” he enunciated, with a flick of his finger on the end of one of the clamps, “is one I will not tolerate.”

“Uhhh. Y-yes, sir.”

“How long?”

“Thirty minutes, sir.”

Lucius shook his head in disbelief whilst he pulled out two phials out of his robes. He knelt down and uncapped one.

“Stand still.” He placed the open end against his tongue and tilted the bottle up. “But you may hold on to me with one hand,” he said after he coated it with liquid.

“Yes, sir.”

Lucius uncapped the other phial and placed a few drops on his fingertip and rubbed it over his lips. 

“Don’t move.”

Lucius circled the skin surrounding the left clamp with the end of his tongue and then gently removed it with his teeth. Harry’s knees buckled and his fingers dug into Lucius’ shoulder. The blond immediately latched onto Harry's nipple, sucking as much skin in his mouth as possible. Harry wavered, but remained standing. Lucius repeated the same procedure to Harry’s right side. Harry sighed in relief.

Lucius rose to his feet and then grabbed Harry's chin, forcing him to look directly at him.

“Never allow this to happen again. Understand?” His words were commanding but his tone held concern.

Harry blushed in embarrassment. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Lucius smirked. “I trust there were no other complications?”

“No, sir.”

“Good. Show me.”

Harry took a few steps back and unlatched his belt. He pushed the top button through the hole and lowered the zip. The air was instantly filled with a strong odor. Lucius closed his eyes and breathed it in. Wonderful.

“How many times?”

“Nine, sir.”

“Nine? Impressive.”

Harry bowed his head to hide his small grin. “Thank you, sir.”

“Lower your trousers, but keep your underpants where they are.”

The younger wizard pushed them to his knees. Lucius took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's pants. Suddenly, Harry's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

Lucius raised an amused eyebrow. “It’s starting again?”

Harry could only nod. Lucius smirked and with a wave of his wand, the soiled garment flew into his open hand. He raised it to his nose and inhaled deeply. He drew his attention back to Harry and tried not to laugh at the boy’s excited expression.

The device on Harry’s erection began to move slowly up and down the length, squeezing just at the base. It was a magical hand job to be sure and the pace was hypnotic.

“Turn around and bend over. Brace yourself on the edge of your desk.”

Harry did what he was told. Lucius moved closer and smiled as he watched the other device retract fully only to plunge back in.

“AHH!!”

“Beautiful,” he said under his breath. He leaned over Harry. “I wonder, Harry. How much more can you take? How long will you last?”

“Pul –lease, sir!”

Lucius caressed Harry's bum. “Oh, I think a little while longer.” Harry shook his head frantically. “Oh, yes. Most definitely.”

He stood behind Harry, and reached under and stopped the movement on Harry's cock. It tightened at the bottom, refraining an impending orgasm.

“Noooo. _Please_ ,” Harry begged, but he knew it was fruitless. When Harry begged, Lucius kept going.

The rhythm increased and ploughed mercifully into Harry then abruptly stopped. Harry would've breathed a sigh of relief, but he knew Lucius all too well. This was only half-time. Sure enough, the device touched Harry's entrance and nudged just at the rim. Harry squirmed and pushed back as if that would help. Again, Lucius refrained from laughing.

Inch by inch, the object lengthened and teased the insides before pulling out completely.

“NO!” Harry howled.

Lucius shook his head. “I’m afraid that I’m going to have to silence you, Harry. One never knows who might be listening.”

Lucius wadded up Harry's come-soaked pants and tapped them against Harry's lips.

“Open.”

With a groan, Harry opened his mouth and the bunched up material was shoved in.

“Don’t suck too much out, Harry. I want to take it with me so I can smell you all day.”

Harry nodded then jumped when the dildo thrust in, burying itself completely. It began thrusting in and out again, alternating the speed from fast to excruciatingly slow. Harry’s back was now drenched in sweat and his shirt clung to it. Lucius pressed his groin against Harry's arse and grabbed his hips. He began mimicking the pace of the dildo.

“Would you rather it be me inside you, Harry?” The boy groaned loudly. “Me slamming into you until you are no longer coherent? Me pounding your hole until it was so sore that you wouldn't be able to sit down for days?” Harry answered with a violent nod of his head. “I would do it, you know. I could fuck you for hours. I would stop after you passed out only to revive you and fuck you to unconsciousness once more.”

Harry began screaming into his gag, pleading nonstop. Without warning, Lucius ripped the dildo out of Harry and sheathed himself. Harry's body jolted and his anus clamped down hard on Lucius. This time Lucius cried out. He froze, relishing in the tightened grip on his cock. He took a deep breath and began thrusting for all he was worth. Lucius was not showing Harry any mercy.

In and out, back and forth, faster and _faster_ Lucius went, never letting up and never giving Harry a chance to catch his breath. He was determined to make Harry remember this forever.

And Harry would. In all the years to come, Harry would _always_ remember this moment. The time that Lucius reamed him so hard that he nearly came every time he thought about it.

After what seemed like hours to Harry, Lucius dug his nails into Harry’s hip and slammed into him at a pace that Harry recognised – even through his lustful, hazy mind. Lucius was about to come. He reached under Harry and pulled Harry's restraints off his cock and with seven more hard thrusts, Lucius finally stopped and howled at the top of his lungs – Harry following seconds behind.

Lucius collapsed on top of Harry's back, holding him tightly in his arms. Slowly, he lowered Harry and himself to the floor, spooning behind him. He pulled Harry closer and kissed his shoulder, whispering to Harry on how much he enjoyed torturing him, fucking him into oblivion. Harry purred, tipped his head back and nuzzled it under Lucius’ chin. They laid there for about fifteen minutes, enveloped in each other’s breathing.

Finally, with a sigh of regret, Lucius pulled away from Harry, removed Harry’s pants from his mouth and stood. He waved his wand at his own underpants and tossed them in front of a prone Harry.

“Here. This is for you.” Lucius turned towards the door then stopped. “I came _ten_ times,” he said smirking.

Harry sighed and held them up to his nose.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	16. Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

 

Lucius had been staring at the glowing flames in the massive fireplace at Malfoy Manor for an hour and a quarter. The brandy he held was swirling gently in his glass goblet as he made small circular motions with his forearm; elbow perched on the armrest of his velvet throne chair. It was only when the grandfather clock struck three times that he was aware of his surroundings. Lucius blinked and looked in the direction of the clock even it was hidden behind the wall in the foyer. He turned his attention back to his brandy, and inhaled deeply before taking a small sip.

For a week now something had been bothering Lucius, but he couldn’t quite place what it was.

After Harry had left this morning for work, Lucius had felt the need to get out of the flat they had been sharing for over a month. He had flooed home, and had been sitting in front of the fireplace ever since. He had tried reading the current edition of the Daily Prophet, and had even tried reading his favourite book, but neither had distracted himself from his inner turmoil. So, he had decided to just sit in his favourite chair, drinking his favourite brandy and think.

Something had changed in Harry and Lucius’ relationship.

It had begun with small insignificant things at the time, but they had soon seemed to escalate with each passing day. More specifically, it was Harry’s behaviour. He was beginning to remind Lucius of the foul moods his beloved Narcissa had gone through once a month. Granted, that always led up to a hormonally charged wife - but the week before? Pure hell.

And now that Lucius had thought more about it, the more convinced he had become that Harry’s and Narcissa’s attitude were strikingly similar. Harry was becoming easily agitated - spouting off at any given moment. Not to mention the looks Harry had given him on several occasions that would have easily sent him into an immediate ‘killing mode’ if it had been done whilst he was still a Death Eater. But it was also the _way_ Harry spoke to Lucius, and the sheer lack of respect that had shown in his voice. Unacceptable.

Harry’s behaviour also had reminded him of Draco when he was a child. When Draco was unable to get his favourite toy or have things go his way, he had actually had the audacity to talk back to Lucius. It was after a few lessons in obedience, however, that Draco had learned never to do that again.

Lucius nodded as he took another sip of brandy. Yes, Harry was definitely acting like a spoilt child.

But _why?_

It wasn’t as if Harry had the same type upbringing as Draco. Harry, for the most part, had been denied a lot of things whilst he was growing up, so he had appreciated everything he had obtained over the recent years. As far as Lucius knew, Harry finally had everything he could have ever hope for. He was financially secure, had a rewarding job, good friends that were always there for him, and an attentive lover. So what was it that he was missing? What was his life lacking?

Lucius furrowed his brows and gazed back into the fire, going over even the minute possibilities. Nothing seemed plausible, so Lucius changed his thought towards _when_. When had this begun? Instantly, a realisation occurred to Lucius.

It was after Harry had claimed him.

Lucius knew that it had been a great turning point in their relationship, so why would Harry have unconsciously rebelled against it?

Then it dawned on Lucius.

In the beginning, when they first had met, there had been rules. There had been an understanding of what they _both_ had needed, and what they both had wanted. It was structured. It was consistent. And now… there _was_ none. Now Lucius allowed _Harry_ to control several of their sexual encounters. Not all the time, of course, but only when Harry had wanted it. _Needed_ it. Or so Lucius had thought. Now he’s not so sure.

Lucius mental nodded at his own realisation. He’s convinced that Harry _doesn’t_ want it this way, and he _definitely_ doesn’t need it. He had told Lucius this in the beginning: Harry had wanted to be dominated, and he had wanted to be free of all responsibilities.

Lucius laid his head back and sighed. How could he have been so blind?

Harry needs structure, so it’s no wonder why he has sudden outbursts. He’s confused. He’s caught in between the pressures of what’s considered ‘normal’, and the reality that he isn’t. Harry’s not - and probably never _has_ been - a dominant. He is a submissive through and through.

Lucius inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, relieved. He knew that the first thing he had to do was to re-define and re-establish their roles. Of course, the wisest and most _mature_ way of handling this situation would be to sit down with Harry and discuss it. But, unfortunately, it had already gone past that point of reason. Harry would try to fight for dominance. It wouldn’t matter to Harry if he inwardly knew that Lucius was correct. He would still try to fight. No, Lucius would have to _show_ Harry in order for him to truly believe it.

But where to start?

Lucius narrowed his eyes in anger when he thought about Harry's latest bout of uncontrolled temper. Respect. The boy needed to be reminded of his place in their relationship, and taught the meaning of respect. The second thing would be for Harry to stop acting like a spoilt child. And, like in the case of his temper tantrum son, Harry needed to be taught humility.

Lucius raised the goblet to his lips and grinned.

Tonight would be the perfect time to start.

 

~*~*~*~*~

The sounds of flames coming from the other room alerted Lucius of Harry's presence. He casually stirred his hot tea, and waited for the boy to hazardously toss his cloak aside, and storm into the kitchen angry.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Harry immediately marched in and blurted out, “I can't believe that idiot! I told him four times to bring me that report! He _knew_ I needed it today!”

Lucius made no movement, nor did he acknowledge Harry. Until Harry turned his anger towards him.

“I thought _you_ were going to talk to him.”

Lucius clenched his jaw, and slowly turned around to face his young lover. He raised an eyebrow.

“Be careful, Mr Potter.”

Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at him. “Sorry?”

“Be careful,” Lucius repeated.

Harry pursed his lips tightly and his eyes narrowed. “And just _what_ am I supposed to be careful of?” he snapped.

In a blink of an eye, Harry flew backwards into a chair. He yelped loudly.

“Wha-? What are you doing?” Harry half-screamed. “Let me up!”

Lucius sat his teacup down, and slowly approached him.

“Not until you apologise,” Lucius replied levelly.

“Apologise for what? _You_ should apologise to m--”

Harry's words were instantly cut off. His mouth was still able to move, however, and it was quite obvious that he was trying to scream in protest.

Lucius stood in front of Harry, bent over, and gripped the armrests. They were nose to nose.

“Now you listen to me, Mr Potter,” he began dangerously. “You will _never_ speak to me again in that disrespectful manner.” He paused to emphasise, “Am I making myself perfectly clear?”

Harry bared his teeth and started to mouth the words, “Fuck you,” but a strong grip on his throat halted him. Instead, Harry’s eyes opened wide, and frantically tried to breathe.

Lucius tightened his fingers. “Am. I. Clear?” he repeated, enunciating each word.

Harry continued to work his lips, but another squeeze on his windpipe caused him to nod vigorously.

Lucius sneered, satisfied. “Excellent,” he drawled, and released his grip.

Harry leaned forward and instantly grabbed his bruised throat. He looked up in disbelief at Lucius, who was merely smirking at him. Immediately, Harry reached out to attack the blond, but his arms froze in mid-air, then snapped to the armrests. His head fell sideways from a sharp backhanded movement. A little blood dribbled down his chin.

Lucius glared at him and snarled, “If you ever try to do that again...” he started, but instead allowed his words linger, knowing Harry's imagination would be more powerful than any threat Lucius would have said. And it worked judging by Harry’s horror-stricken look.

Keeping as much dignity and control as possible - _and_ to resist the temptation to blast the intolerable child - Lucius began to pace back and forth in the small kitchenette. He finally stopped, closed his eyes, and took a deep cleansing breath. He leaned back against the edge of the worktable, and casually folded his arms.

His cold eyes met Harry's. “Now,” he began, trying to listen to his voice to make sure it was level and hard enough. “Before I begin your punishment, Harry, there is something I need to know.”

Harry cringed when he heard the word ‘punishment’, and Lucius inwardly smirked.

“Do you wish to continue our relationship?” the blond asked firmly.

Harry didn’t hesitate – he nodded vigorously.

“Very well,” Lucius replied as indifferent as he could. “Next question. Are you _happy_ with our relationship?”

Harry took longer to answer. He stared at the ground for a moment, frowning. Lucius began to wonder if it was because the boy had noticed the same change in their relationship, but was too ashamed to admit it. Finally, Harry glanced up and barely nodded.

Lucius clenched his jaw. Either the boy was lying or he truly _was_ happy with sharing the roles. _Impossible,_ Lucius thought. Harry clearly wasn’t, and that angered the blond even more because he wasn’t being completely honest with Lucius.

“I am not,” Lucius stated simply.

Harry gasped in shock. Obviously he wasn’t expecting _that_ confession. His lips moved to ask, “Why?”

“You mean aside from the fact that you had attempted to attack me?” Lucius accused angrily.

Harry looked as if he was ready to cry. He mouthed, “I am so sorry, Lucius.”

“As you should be. Another outburst like that and I will leave.”

Harry shook his head in panic. “Please don’t,” Harry seemed to say.

Lucius’ face relaxed slightly and sighed resolutely. “I won't.” He paused. “For the time being.”

Harry’s entire body slumped in relief.

“The reason I am unsatisfied with our relationship, Harry, is because it seems we have lost our way,” he explained. His young lover tilted his head, confused. “We have forgot who we are,” Lucius clarified.

Harry frowned and opened his mouth to argue, but a hand held up by Lucius stopped him. He looked at Harry unwaveringly so there would be no mistake of his sincerity.

“ _I_ am the dominant and _you_ are the submissive,” he stated matter-of-fact. He allowed a moment’s pause to let the words sink in, and to see if there would be any type of response. But Harry remained silent and moving. Lucius prompted, “Isn't that what we had originally established? Isn’t that what you had wanted at the beginning?”

Harry bit his lower lip and his face flushed. Lucius wasn’t sure if it was because Harry realised that Lucius was correct, and he was ashamed, or if he was embarrassed to admit that he liked this new way of living. After a moment, Harry barely nodded.

“Has that since changed? Do you _now_ want to share the role of dominance, and lead in bed?” Silence. Lucius growled in his throat, disappointed by the lack of response. “I’ll be honest with you, Harry, I no longer enjoy this, and … I do not believe you do either.”

Harry’s face reddened more, and looked down to hide it. By now Lucius was getting furious. He wanted to know the answer _now!_

“Do you, Harry?” he asked impatiently. “Do you truly enjoy it this way?”

Harry pinched his brows together and looked away, again apparently contemplating. Lucius was ready to grab the boy, and shake the answer out of him. Finally meeting Lucius’ piercing eyes, Harry took a deep breath. He shook his head.

Even though Lucius was inwardly relieved, he was still angry from the silent torture the boy had just put him through.

“You will no longer take me,” Lucius decreed, then clarified so there would be no mistake. “You will _never_ take the lead, and you will _never_ be the top.” Harry flinched at Lucius’ cold words, but didn’t open his mouth to argue. Lucius walked over to stand before him. “And you will never, _ever_ speak to me like you have been doing these last few weeks,” he hissed in low and dangerous voice.

His young lover looked up at him in embarrassment. His eyes told Lucius that he understood, and it was confirmed by a small nod of his head.

“So, are we in agreement? Or …does it end here?” Lucius challenged

Harry shook his head frantically.

“No what?” Lucius demanded. He needed to _hear_ it.

At first Harry said nothing, but after clearing his throat, Harry realised that he had his voice back.

Immediately, Harry shouted, “I don’t want you to leave!”

“Then say it,” Lucius demanded viciously.

“I-I agree,” Harry said quietly.

“To what?” the blond insisted.

“I … I am the submissive and you are the dominant,” Harry whispered.

“Louder,” Lucius snapped.

“I am the submissive and you are the dominant!”

“Then you will start acting like one,” Lucius said sharply. He waited for the small confirmation of a nod before continuing.

Although he was still angry, Lucius raised his hand to caress the boy’s cheek. Harry’s head leaned into it and sighed contentedly.

“Never forget that, Harry,” Lucius said softly. Harry closed his eyes and nodded. “Now. There's the matter of your behaviour.” Harry cringed, and Lucius knew that the boy knew _exactly_ what was going to be said next. “I will overlook your past occurrences, although, I will _not_ overlook today’s.”

Harry looked at him fearfully. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

“Objections?”

Harry looked down to hide his face, and slowly shook his head.

“Then it is time to start your punishment. Stand,” Lucius ordered. Harry hesitated. “Now!”

His young lover was on his feet in an instant.

“Raise your arms above your head.”

Harry inhaled sharply and took in several shaky breaths. Lucius advanced one step forward, causing Harry to comply immediately. Nervously, the boy lifted his arms, and then gasped when his wrists were suddenly bound together. He was slowly lifted a few feet into the air.

Sensing his panic, Lucius stroked Harry's cheek again. “Relax, Harry. It will be over soon enough,” he said soothingly, and Harry sighed though still he appeared to be nervous.

Once Harry was high enough, Lucius knelt at the boy’s feet and removed his shoes, followed by his trousers and pants. Lucius stood, and with a swish of his wand, Harry's shirt was removed, and was now hanging completely naked.

Lucius circled Harry a few times, running his fingers across his young lover’s body. He stopped in front of Harry, and showed him a thin leather strap. The boy made a small whimper in the back of his throat.

“This will be your punishment, and _this_ …” Lucius waved his wand again, and the kitchen draperies opened wide, exposing the outside world. “…will be your humiliation.”

An elderly couple was strolling by, and glanced in Harry's direction.

“Lucius! No! Please! Anything but that!” Harry cried.

Lucius waited a moment before giving Harry some assurance. He walked behind him, and wrapped his arms lovingly around Harry's chest. He whispered in his ear, “No need to worry, Harry. They cannot see you. No one can.”

“But… but… they're staring,” Harry said, panic still evident in his voice.

“I assure you that they cannot see either of us.” He felt Harry tremble. “The reason they are looking this way is because there is an illusion charm on the window. We are able to see them, but they only see a magnificent interior. So astounding, in fact, that passer-bys are in awe.” He took his time in caressing Harry's sides. “Unnerving, is it not?”

Harry nodded. “Y-yes,” he admitted. “And very …” Harry paused to swallow. “Very humiliating.”

Lucius hands moved away. “Good.” He came around to Harry's front, and let the strap dangle from his fist. “Now I shall begin. Brace yourself,” he warned.

Harry’s body twitched nervously, and took in several shaky breaths. He inhaled sharply when Lucius raised his arms, ready to strike.

 

~*~*~*~*~

101…102…129…143…165…

Lucius tightened his grip on the sides of the _Daily Prophet_ that he was reading. He made a low grunt of irritation, but Harry, who was sitting on the floor between his legs, didn’t notice. He was too busy sighing, flipping channels.

319…347…352…

Lucius again made a noise in his throat, and again, Harry made no acknowledgement. He continued to point the flat rectangle item at the large television set across the room.

525…529…535…

“Harry!”

Lucius was satisfied to see his young companion jump.

“Either find a station or I will blast that infernal device into a million pieces,” Lucius barked.

Harry pushed a few buttons, and the television blared with the sounds of wild elephants. Lucius scoffed. That’s all he needed to hear on a relaxing Sunday morning – a programme with a boring voice narrating something regarding Samwari. Hard as he could, Lucius tried to focus back on the latest reports of the sighted Death Eaters who were still in hiding.

Suddenly, Lucius frowned, and stared blindly at the paper. He had felt a slight tickling against his inner thigh. Without looking, he knew that it was only Harry’s head, resting against the inside of his leg. Nothing new for Harry, though. He loved to touch Lucius, but he was also aware of the boundaries of how far he was allowed to go. Fortunately, he wasn’t passing any.

Yet.

Since the day of their confrontation and Harry's brutal punishment, Harry had been nothing but compliant. Lucius was correct in guessing Harry's needs. The young man _did_ want Lucius to be in control. In _and_ out of the bedroom. Although, every now and then, Harry would test the limits. Lucius so much as didn’t mind; he knew it was Harry's way of telling him that he wanted – no, _needed_ \- to be ‘punished’.

Suddenly, Lucius quickly snapped out of his train of thought when he felt his robe being pushed aside. His slipper was then removed, and his foot placed on top of Harry's lap. The boy was massaging it softly and tenderly. Lucius cleared his throat and Harry paused. The boy waited a few seconds, then continued on as if he hadn’t heard him. But when Harry cradled Lucius’ leg in his arms, and started caressing it with both hands, Lucius knew it was time to say something.

“Harry…” Lucius warned.

The young man stopped and whispered, “Sorry.”

A few more minutes of silence went by, before Lucius felt cautious hands moving slowly up his shin, followed by warm lips.

“Harry,” he snapped, bending down the corner of his paper.

Lucius’ leg was immediately placed back on the floor, and Harry’s arms went back into his lap. Lucius raised his brow and watched Harry carefully. The boy was trying indiscreetly to rub his obvious erection. Lucius made another disapproving noise, and Harry moved his hands away, and began to clench and unclench his fists.

It must be one of those times.

“Get up and face me,” the blond demanded.

Harry scrambled to his knees, and sat before Lucius in a perfect submissive position with his head lowered.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think that you were taking liberties on purpose,” Lucius stated.

Harry said nothing, but Lucius could vaguely see one side of Harry's mouth curl upward. Yes, it was _definitely_ one of those times.

“You do realise that we have to be at the Weasley’s this afternoon?” Lucius asked, voice stern.

Today was the day that Harry would finally introduce Lucius as his companion to his ‘family’.

Harry’s head snapped up. “In six hours!”

Lucius stared at his young lover. The boy’s eyes were filled with lust. Lucius barely nodded.

“I see. And what if I choose not to heal you?”

Harry's face reddened, and quickly looked down again. “I-I don’t…don’t…”

“You do not mind?”

Harry shook his head without looking up.

“And will you submit yourself to _anything_ that I choose?”

It was a lie, of course. They both knew that it was Harry who led the games. Lucius merely carried them out.

Harry glanced up and then back down to the floor. He nodded vigorously.

There was a long silent moment, prolonging Harry’s anticipation. Finally when Lucius thought that enough time had passed, he reached over and picked up his wand that was lying on the small table next to him. He could practically _hear_ Harry's heart beating in his chest, and noticed with a smirk that Harry was holding his breath as well.

Lucius waved his wand in the direction of their ‘playroom’.

“You have one minute to dress and return to me, along with--”

Harry was already crawling as fast as he could towards the room before Lucius could even finish his sentence.

Harry was back sitting in front of Lucius within thirty seconds.

Lucius smiled, observing the young man in approval. The new collar Lucius had picked out for Harry looked exquisite on his thin neck. It was made of soft leather so it would not chaff the boy’s delicate skin. Well, not much anyway. The ring attached to the front of it was just large enough for the leash that Harry was holding his left hand. In his right, Harry was holding the leg and wrist restraints that were linked together by a large ring. On the floor in front of him, lay several other items:

A long crop, a huge dildo, a small jar of lube, and a metal cock ring called the Gates of Hell.

Harry knelt there nervously, his body quivering with expectancy. Lucius held out his hand, and Harry instantly gave him the toys.

“Rise to your knees and put the restraints on,” Lucius ordered. The blond knew that it was more fun for both of them to have _Harry_ be the one to adorn the ‘clothes’.

As quickly as possible, Harry attached the leg straps around his thighs, just above his knees, and then he fastened one of adjoining straps to his wrist. He glanced up at Lucius, who stood and then kneeled before Harry. Lucius guided Harry’s body, having him face the other way, and then pushed on the boy’s back, indicating for him to lower his torso and place his head on the floor. Lucius then pulled Harry's arm back, and wrapped the open leather strap around his wrist, locking it into place.

Lucius sighed contentedly, watching Harry’s back rise and fall from his heavy breathing. He looked so magnificent there, bent over, arm stretched tightly against his sides; wrists and legs joined together by simple pieces of leather. The best part for Lucius was seeing the exposed hole and the low hanging testicles dangling visibly between his legs. The blond nudged the insides of Harry’s thighs with his thumbs, and held his breath as the boy’s legs spread wider. As he rubbed Harry’s smooth back, Lucius made an approving sound.

“So beautiful you are, Harry,” he whispered.

Harry moaned in response. Lucius continued to stroke Harry, running his fingers lightly up and down the boy’s spine.

“A pity this pale colour will soon be crimson.”

Harry gasped and started wiggling in excitement. A hard slap on his bum, however, stopped him. In one smooth motion, Lucius caressed Harry's arm, and then crossed over to rub along the boy’s rear, then back up his constricted arm. It was simply amusing for Lucius to witness Harry trying so hard not to squirm. Another slap caused the boy to freeze.

Lucius moved behind Harry, and lightly grazed his fingertips over the boy’s anus lips. He circled the small puckered hole with one finger, whilst he reached down with his other hand, and expertly unscrewed the jar of lube. The blond dipped two fingers into the creamy substance, and coated them liberally. When Lucius barely touched his fingers to Harry's entrance, however, the boy gasped loudly.

“Patience, Harry,” Lucius whispered softly, and the young man groaned in frustration.

Lucius barely pressed the tip of his finger against the centre of Harry’s opening, and applied just a hint of pressure. He knew Harry was beyond exhilaration, so he decided he wouldn’t make the boy suffer any longer. Slowly, Lucius’ finger inched in until it was completely sheathed.

“You may utter noises, but you _will not_ say a word.”

Lucius heard Harry mutter, “Thank you,” followed by a loud moan. Lucius smiled.

“Did I hear you say something, Harry?” Lucius teased, although his voice sounded firm.

“No,” came a quiet voice and then a gasp.

Lucius smirked and shook his head. “I give you a direct order, and still you disobey me,” he tsked. “And not just once, but _twice_.”

Harry whimpered with obvious regret.

“Ah, ah, ah. It’s too late for forgiveness.”

Harry took in shaky breaths of air. He knew as well as Lucius what was coming next.

Sure enough, Lucius stood, and then bent over to retrieve the crop. He rubbed the tip of it along Harry's crack, and tapped the boy’s hole a few times. He raised his arm. The first strike to Harry’s ass caused him to lunge forward.

“Stay where you are,” Lucius demanded.

As soon as Harry quickly resumed his position, Lucius brought the crop down again, this time landing directly on Harry's hole. The boy gasped several times before holding his breath in an attempt not to cry out. Lucius thought it was strange when he first learned that Harry actually _enjoyed_ being spanked in such a delicate place. But no matter. If this is what Harry desired, then Lucius was happy to comply.

Lucius lightly touched Harry's pucker with the tip again, and his young lover flinched in anticipation. The third strike marked its passage with an audible crack. This time Harry didn’t hold back. He cried out and jerked forward before realising his mistake. He quickly moved back. When Lucius swung for the fourth time, the crop smacked against the top of Harry's rear. He knew the boy would think that it was an honest mistake, so Lucius took advantage of that, and began striking the pale flesh just to the right of Harry's hole.

Over and over Lucius swung the crop, varying between hard and soft, until his arse turned a brilliant shade of red. Once Lucius was satisfied with the colour, he turned his attention to the open cleft. Facing the young man’s feet, Lucius straddled Harry’s back. He raised the crop so it hung vertically above the boy’s hole.

Taking a calming breath so he would be able to control his thrusts, Lucius started raining down a series of sharp, steady smacks. Harry began to wiggle side to side, so Lucius pressed his legs against the young man’s body, holding him firmly. He stopped his torment to lean over, and rub the tender hole with his fingertip. He was pleased to hear Harry moan in pleasure. Lucius slipped his finger in and out, teasing the boy relentlessly. Lucius pulled his finger completely out, and Harry growled lowly.

“Roll over,” Lucius commanded as he stepped away from Harry.

Harry complied eagerly, and fixed his eyes on the ceiling, not daring to look at Lucius. The blond tried not laugh at the image of Harry on his back, legs bent in the air, and looking like some dead insect. He reached for the cock ring, and knelt down at the boy’s side. He rubbed Harry's stomach, then made his way down to his engorged cock. He stroked it, applying the barest pressure. Lucius smiled as he watched Harry's eyes fluttered close with desire.

Lucius grabbed his wand and lightly touched the cock ring. Each of the five metal rings opened wide, and Lucius cradled Harry's cock and then fitted it snugly within the cold steel. Another tap of his wand, and the cock ring closed tightly around his young lover’s penis. Harry winced at the constriction, and groaned. Although Harry would never admit it out loud, Lucius knew the boy hated the Gates of Hell.

“Roll back over,” Lucius whispered firmly.

Harry turned back over to his knees, and Lucius crouched down between his spread legs. The blond covered his fingers with the lube again, then caressed Harry’s reddened hole. He gradually filled it with quite a bit of substance before picking up the large butt plug. Lucius coated it generously, and then aimed the end of it at the centre boy’s wet anus lips. Harry squirmed with fervour, and pressed back against it. Lucius smacked him hard on his bum.

Lucius gripped Harry’s waist with one hand, whilst he pushed the dildo steadily in with the other. He watched in awe as Harry's hole opened around it, and was amazed to see how pliant it was. He kept adding pressure and didn’t back off once. Even when he heard Harry whimper. Harry wasn’t properly stretched yet, but this was how Harry liked it: firm, unyielding, and uncompromisingly slow. As Lucius continued to push, he felt Harry trying to move away from the intrusion.

“Hold still,” he ordered.

Although Harry’s body quivered, he resumed his position. It was only when the largest part of the dildo met Harry’s skin, Lucius receded the pressure. He barely pulled it out, twisted it a few times, and then in one quick movement, thrust the dildo in the rest of the way.

“Ah!” Harry cried.

Lucius stroked his young lover’s back in comfort, and whispered, “You did very well, Harry.”

Harry grunted quietly - obviously from the burning friction - but nodded as if to say, “Thank you.”

With the butt plug firmly in place, Lucius smacked Harry’s rear.

“Go to your room,” he ordered.

Harry paused for a moment, clearly wondering how he would be able to do so with his legs and arms confined together. Lucius gave him another hard smack.

“Now!”

Harry forced himself up, and then awkwardly hobbled from one knee to the other in the direction of their room. Lucius smiled in amusement as he watched the boy struggle.

Lucius closed his eyes and sighed. He could tell that it was going to be an excellent ‘punishment’ session.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	17. Seventeen

OMG! I thought I had posted this chapter already! I'm so sorry. *hugs* Well, now you get two chapters for the price of one. *g*

 

**Chapter Seventeen**

 

When Lucius walked into the room, he was pleased to see Harry already sitting patiently in the centre of the room, head bent down. He crossed the room and knelt down in front of him. The boy’s eyes were focused on the soft carpet below him, and Lucius could hear his breathing accelerate when he had felt him nearby.

Lucius smiled and reached out with both hands, and ran his fingers through the soft black hair. Harry immediately gasped, obviously not expecting it. His head tilted back, and his eyes closed. Lucius continued to caress Harry's scalp, and then he leaned forward to graze his lips across Harry's neck. The boy shuddered and moaned with desire.

“Harry,” Lucius whispered in Harry’s ear. “Do you know what you do to me? What kind of _passion_ you bring out of me?”

“Ohhh,” Harry uttered softly, gooseflesh rising up on every inch of his skin.

Listening to Harry sent chills through Lucius’s body. It took all of his restraint not to throw Harry down, rip the butt plug out, and fuck him till they had to leave today. Lucius took a deep calming breath, and ordered himself to relax. This was for Harry as much as it was for him. And even though they were going to embark into a fantasy game that would have Lucius push Harry way beyond his limits, Lucius treasured him dearly, and loved him for the strong and independent man that he was and always will be.

And so every touch Lucius gave Harry, whether through lovemaking or through the rough punishment that Harry desired, it showed him how much Lucius cared for him and wanted him in his life. Almost as much as Harry wanted Lucius in his.

Lucius continued kissing down Harry’s throat, leaving small bite marks along the way. His hands never once stopped stroking Harry, and soon they made its way down to Harry's chest. Lucius nipped at Harry's jugular; the exact same time that his fingers reached his two nipple rings. He twisted them roughly, causing Harry to cry out.

“Yesss,” Harry hissed.

Lucius twisted them harder, and pulled on them several times before finally releasing them.

“You spoke again, young Harry,” Lucius warned in his ear.

This time, Harry made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded more like an animal in heat.

Lucius reached down and gently squeezed Harry's trapped cock. “Are you ready, Harry?” Lucius purred.

“Mm hmm,” Harry moaned.

Lucius smiled against his shoulder, and then carefully removed Harry’s nipple rings. He then reached next to his legs to retrieve the steel clamps. The first one bit into Harry's flesh followed by the second one that pinched Harry's other nipple brutally. The young man gasped, and took in deep breaths of air. Lucius yanked on them to test their security. Harry winced and closed his eyes tightly. Lucius then picked up a long chain that had a large ring in the centre and two small rings at each end. He attached both ends to each of the clamps. Lucius stroked Harry's hair once more before standing.

Lucius walked over to his worktable, and picked up a medium-size steel plug. He showed it to Harry. The boy’s eyes widened, part fear and part apprehension, but nodded his consent. Lucius smiled warmly at him. They had played this electrical game once before, and Lucius had been surprised to see that Harry _really_ had enjoyed it.

“Just relax, Harry, and remember to tell me if it gets to be too much,” Lucius said softly, and Harry nodded again.

Lucius guided Harry over to a padded mat on the floor, and helped lower him to his side.

Harry was panting hard now, and it looked as if he was preparing himself mentally. The blond leaned over and caressed Harry's arm in comfort. Lucius slowly removed the large butt plug, and replaced it with the steel one. He knelt down and lightly kissed Harry on the lips.

Harry's face was flushed, and he looked up at Lucius with wide eyes. He was ready.

Lucius picked up his wand, and Harry watched it as it came near his nipple clamps. Closer and closer the wand came until it lightly touched one of them. Harry immediately held his breath for a moment, and his eyes rolled back.

“Yessss.”

Lucius tapped his wand against the other clamp, and held it there briefly. This time Harry fell backwards and began to squirm. Lucius followed him, and then pulled his wand away. He stroked Harry's fringe away from his sweaty forehead, and watched him closely, making sure he was all right.

Harry's eyes fluttered open. “More,” he breathed.

Lucius smiled warmly, and again Harry's eyes followed Lucius’s wand as moved towards Harry’s metal cock rings. Lucius touched each ring slowly. Harry instantly closed his eyes, arched his back, and started to pant rapidly. Yes, he truly was enjoying this.

Lucius reached down and grazed his wand over the cock ring again, letting it linger for a few seconds on each one of them. The boy began to wiggle incessantly, stretching out his legs as far as the restraints would allow him to go. Precum started to leak from the end of Harry's cock, and Lucius knew if he kept it up, Harry would come prematurely. They both didn’t want that to happen.

And so, Lucius removed his wand, and Harry collapsed and groaned in frustration.

“Easy, Harry. We’re just getting started.”

He rolled Harry over on his knees, hands still locked by his side, and held him steady with a firm hand. The steel plug’s end was sticking out from between Harry's cheeks, and Lucius positioned the tip of his wand to meet the centre of the plug. Putting more pressure on Harry's backside to hold him in place, Lucius thrust it forward until it connected with the dildo. Harry cried out, and immediately tried to thrash from side to side, his cock bouncing up and down. Quickly, Lucius remove Harry's restraints, and Harry fell onto the soft padded mat. Harry immediately started humping his trapped cock into it. Lucius watched in fascination as Harry continued to thrust his hips.

“Lucius!” Harry yelled between pants. “I’m going to…”

Lucius pulled back instantly, and Harry collapsed, his body twitching every now and then.

“So close,” Harry whispered. “So close.”

Lucius set down his wand, and immediately caressed him. “You did so well, Harry, but not yet,” Lucius whispered. “Not yet.”

Harry whimpered in frustration.

“What have I always said, Harry? Patience,” Lucius teased. “You must learn patience.”

Harry started whimpering again. A sudden smack on the boy’s arse made him stop.

“Enough,” Lucius said sternly. “Time to see what it is that you want today.”

The boy gasped loudly and stared at him. Lucius helped him to his knees, and sat before him, his bum resting on his heels.

“Are you ready?” Lucius asked.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

_“Legilimens!”_

Harry held his breath until Lucius found what he was looking for. The boy looked at him nervously.

“Interesting,” Lucius said, smirking.

Harry watched with wide eyes as Lucius stood and crossed the room to the large closet. He opened the door and took out a few items. He walked back over to Harry, and presented the toys with a wicked smile on his face. The boy’s face turned bright red, gave an embarrassing nod. Lucius sat the items down on his worktable, and went back over to Harry. He pointed to the wide, padded table that was waist high. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet, ran over, and crawled up on it, positioning himself on his hands and knees.

Lucius brought over two wide beams, both padded as well. He placed one underneath Harry's chest, just below his nipples, and the other under Harry's hips, just above his confined cock. The blond bound leather straps to Harry's wrists and ankles, and then anchored them to the corners of the table, stretching Harry's body to its capacity. 

Lucius ran his hand up and down Harry's spine before reaching in his pocket, and pulling out two metal weights. He fastened them to the chains hanging off Harry's nipple clamps, and let them fall. The boy gasped loudly when they pulled on his nipples. Lucius shook his head.

“No, not heavy enough,” he tsked.

The blond pulled out another two weights, and clipped them alongside the others. Harry's nipples were now stretched painfully. Lucius smacked one of the weights with his wand, causing Harry to yelp.

“That’s better.”

Lucius moved toward the worktable once again, and picked up a cat o’nine tails. He began circling around Harry, striking him casually all over his body, letting it caress his skin. The boy tried as he might to wiggle, but the only thing he was able to move was his fingers and his toes. Lucius added more strength to his hits, and started varying them, hard from soft. He let the thin leather straps glide across Harry's reddened skin every now and then, enjoying the delicious sounds Harry was making. He struck Harry hard and he bit his lip so that only his grunts, which were caused from the pain of the heavy weights pulling on his nipples, were heard.

Finally, Lucius stopped and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Lucius smiled evilly as he retrieved the wooden paddle. He was at the end of the table so the boy was absolutely clueless as to what was going to happen next. The first smack to Harry's arse surprised him and he instantly held his breath in shock. Lucius raised his arm again, and swung as hard as he could. A loud smack echoed throughout the room, but not as loud as Harry’s scream.

Lucius paused for a moment, just long enough to rub the boy’s arse, and for Harry to catch his breath. Once he knew that Harry was ready, he began a series of short but brisk smacks to one cheek, then crossed over to the other; turning both sides into a brilliant shade of red. Lucius knew by now that Harry was crying, judging by the way Harry was sniffling through his nose. He stopped and walked to the front of the table. He knelt down so he was face-to-face with the boy.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Harry,” he stated affectionately.

Harry peered up at him, and the desire in his eyes over-whelmed Lucius. He instantly removed the padded beams from underneath Harry, and eased him slowly down. He walked to the boy’s feet, released the ankle straps, and gently pulled out the metal dildo. Harry sighed. Then maneuvering himself carefully, Lucius wedged himself under Harry, and lined up his cock with Harry's relaxed hole. He gently removed Harry's nipple clamps, and Harry sighed again in relief. Lucius entered Harry slowly; just enough where he knew it would drive Harry insane with arousal. He glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled.

“Are you ready, Harry? Are you ready for what you’ve always wanted?” Lucius breathed softly.

Harry looked down at Lucius with curiosity and wonder. Lucius wrapped his hands around his sore bum and stroked it. 

Suddenly, there was a sharp rap at the door. Lucius grinned wide and whispered, “Just for you, Harry. Only for you.”

Another rap.

“Come!” Lucius yelled.

The door opened and the sounds of approaching feet were heard. Lucius felt a small movement, and then a slightly heavy weight on Harry’s back caused both of them to gasp. Lucius was sure that Harry had no idea what was happening until Harry felt long hair touch his shoulders.

“Lucius!” Harry cried in shock.

Lucius gazed into Harry’s eyes before pulling him close and kissing him deeply. While their lips were still joined, Harry's hips were lifted up, causing Lucius’s cock to slide half-way out. Lucius broke the kiss when he felt his cock line up with another one. Together, they slowly entered Harry, who had closed his eyes and had sucked in a deep breath.

“Harry,” came Lucius’s voice behind him. “Open your eyes,” Lucius commanded. “Open them and look.”

The boy’s eyes opened and gazed into the mirror just to the left of him. Tears of happiness filled them. Lucius on the bottom turned his head to look at as well, and all three smiled.

“Shall we begin?”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry couldn’t believe it. His wildest dream was about to happen. He was about to be fucked by _two_ Luciuses. They had talked about this many times before, but knew it would have been impossible without a time turner.

Harry would have to thank Hermione – and Professor McGonagall - when he saw them next. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to tell them why.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	18. Eighteen

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Eighteen**

~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry closed his eyes, tilted his head back and sighed as the water caressed over his chest. He smiled unconsciously, thinking about the last two hours and how amazing it had been. Just the thought of Lucius _considering_ using a ‘double’ to join them was enough reason for Harry to feel elated. In fact, Harry had no idea that Lucius would actually go through with it.

Hell, it wasn’t even in Harry’s secret desires today to do such a thing. Yes, they had talked it about it before – actually it was _Harry_ who had talked about it - but it never seemed like Lucius had taken it seriously. Harry smiled. He never was so happy to be proven wrong.

There was _one_ thing Harry had noticed that had surprised Lucius: to have free access to Harry's mind. Of course, it took a lot of trust on Harry's part to allow him, but it was worth it. His smile widened as he thought back to Lucius’s expression when Harry had first mentioned it. The first few times, understandably, Harry was terrified, but Lucius had walked him through it, telling him that he had enough experience in Legitimacy to not go too deep. And he didn’t. Lucius had controlled himself, taking only the information that Harry had offered him. It was so much easier on Harry this way because some of the things he had wanted to do embarrassed him, and he knew that there would be no _way_ Harry would have been able to say them out loud.

Which brings Harry to today. He had finally got the courage to think of something he had been obsessing over, but as usual, Harry didn’t know how to approach the topic. At the beginning of their relationship, Harry had been angry at Lucius when the blond had acted like a Master and had treated Harry like a slave, but secretly, that image of Harry at Lucius’s feet had never really left him. In fact from time to time, he had even thought about asking Lucius if they could do it again, but Harry, of course, would stress that _this_ time it would be consensual. And that Harry truly _wanted_ it.

All morning long Harry dreamed of how it would begin. Sitting in front of the telly had distracted Harry for about five minutes, but the image of him at Lucius’s feet, _wanting_ to be humiliated and abused like a slave, was enough to drive Harry insane. And so, Harry's heart was pounding the entire morning, and he knew that he had to do _something_ to start it, so he did the only thing he could think of:

Initiate a ‘game’ so Lucius would read his mind.

Harry was terrified that Lucius would have gone straight to a ‘punishment’ for Harry's forward behaviour, but it seemed as if Lucius knew Harry all too well. He recognised straightaway that Harry wanted to play a game – it _had_ been a whole week – and so he skipped the punishment and started right away. Lucius knew Harry liked his toys and he knew Harry liked to be tortured mercilessly with them. But, even though Harry _did_ enjoy his prolonged suffering, it wasn’t enough for him. He wanted _more_.

Harry wished with all his might that Lucius would have entered his mind _before_ they had gone into the room, but he was also content that Lucius had agreed to do _anything_ today.

When Lucius approached Harry at the end, Harry’s heart exploded within his chest. He had already convinced himself that the session was over, and, even if it wasn’t, they wouldn’t have had the time to do _anything_. But Lucius had caught him off guard, and so by the time Lucius had touched his mind, the exact image of what Harry had wanted to do, seemed to have disappeared.

Yes, Harry _did_ want to be whipped until he begged Lucius to stop, but that was only a _part_ of what he had wanted. Just once Harry wanted to see what it was like to be treated like a slave and to do _anything_ Lucius demanded of him. Shine his boots with his tongue the way he had done all those months ago. Fetch him dinner on his knees. Make him wear a chastity belt all day with a large dildo wedged inside of him. And definitely bring him closer and closer to a climax and then deny him.

Harry reached down and grabbed his hardened cock. His fist closed around it and he squeezed it so tight that he knew it must have turned purple. Harry told himself mentally over and over again not to stroke it, not to give in and come, but the desire was consuming him. With all his might, he forced himself to look over at the clock and tried to convince himself that Lucius would be entering the room any moment now. Harry then turned his attention to the door and silently pleaded with Lucius to come back.

It was no use, of course. Lucius number one and Lucius number two were both in their playroom, attending to ‘Past’ Harry. At that image, Harry gripped his cock harder to muffle his rising temptation to masturbate. Harry could hear Lucius’s voice echoing his mind:

_‘Patience, Harry. Patience.’_

Harry knew he was fighting a losing battle and he growled in frustration at himself, and then slammed the sides of his fists against the shower wall. He had done it so loudly that he didn’t hear the door open and close. Nor did he feel the water turn off, nor a presence slip in behind him. He did, however, feel the pain on his scalp as his hair was roughly grasped and his head was yanked back. He cried out, partly in surprise and the other from shock at the instant pain, but he yelled even louder when his balls were strangled by an iron hand.

“You better not be doing what I _think_ you are doing,” Lucius hissed in his ear.

Harry gasped as the tightness surrounding his balls increased. He could feel his erection waning.

“I-I…” Harry gurgled out.

“Because if you _were_ , the punishment would be severe.” When there was no immediate answer, Lucius squeezed harder, causing Harry to scream. “Answer me!” Lucius snapped, relaxing his grip slightly on Harry's head.

“Yes! Yes! I was!” Harry cried, then added quickly, “I mean I started to! Please, Lucius, please! I didn’t! I really didn’t. I wanted to but I stopped. _Honest.”_

There was deafening silence and Harry trembled under Lucius’s scrutinised gaze. Suddenly, Harry’s balls were constricted again and Harry screamed as he bent forward as if that would alleviate the pain.

“You had better be telling me the truth,” Lucius warned.

“I am! I swear! Read my thoughts! Please, Lucius! You’re hurting me!”

Another anguished pause. Harry collapsed to the shower floor as soon as Lucius released him. He looked up at the blond, horrified. There was an evil smirk covering Lucius’s lips and it scared Harry.

“I--” Harry began but his words were cut off.

“You wanted to know, did you not?” Lucius asked but it sounded more like a rhetorical statement.

As Harry was still holding his red and tortured balls, he frowned, completely confused. Lucius, who was still dressed, knelt down in front of Harry, making sure the end of his trousers didn’t get wet. He gently caressed Harry's cheek, but Harry froze, anticipating the worst. He gasped when his face was cupped and two thumbs wiped his tears away.

“This is _precisely_ how you would be treated if you were to disobey me – as my slave,” Lucius said simply.

A dawn of understanding crossed Harry's face. “I-I didn’t think you saw that,” Harry whispered. “Or that you would do it this soon.” Harry paused. “Without telling me.”

Lucius nodded. “I only wanted to prepare you if you chose to go through with this. I wanted you to see _exactly_ what would happen to you, and that it could happen at _any_ given moment.”

Harry nodded. That made sense. Of course, that didn’t mean Harry liked it. He watched as Lucius stood and he held out his hand. Harry took it gingerly, still eyeing the blond carefully. He stood up cautiously, his hand still cupping his tender balls. He flinched slightly when Lucius took a step forward.

“Relax, Harry. I won’t hurt you again,” Lucius whispered soothingly.

He brought Harry in a tight hug, caressing his back and gently nipping at his neck. Lucius ran his fingers through Harry's hair lovingly and waited until Harry visibly relaxed.

“Come now,” Lucius said with a small smile. “Let’s attend to this before it swells further,” he said, removing Harry's hand and cradling the boy’s balls ever so tenderly.

Harry remained silent as Lucius guided him over to their bed, and he helped him lie down. Lucius disappeared for a moment and then reappeared, carrying a small phial and a jar. The blond set both of them on the bed next to Harry, and without looking up at him, he uncorked the bottle. Lucius brought it up to Harry's lips.

“Drink this,” Lucius whispered.

Harry nodded and smiled mentally. _This_ was the Lucius Harry knew and loved... And trusted. Harry instinctively flinched when warm fingers touched his eyelids, motioning them to close. Harry did what he was silently told, but immediately gasped as hot liquid touched his cock and sore balls.

“Shh,” Lucius said softly. “This will help. Trust me.”

Harry nodded again and he could already feel the lotion cool down. He flinched again when his right wrist was taken gingerly and was placed on top of long, silky hair. The hand patted Harry's, indicating that he wanted Harry’s hand to remain there. Unknowing why, Harry kept it there and then he could feel Lucius’s head move closer until it was hovering over Harry’s groin.

Harry gripped Lucius’s hair tightly as his cock was sucked into a hot mouth.

“Lucius!” Harry gasped, but was silenced by a finger that touched his lips.

Harry’s head dug into the pillow beneath and his back bowed as Lucius’s ministrations increased. Suddenly, and disappointingly, Lucius stopped, earning a frustrated groan from Harry. It was instantly silenced, however, when Harry’s body slid across the bed until his legs dangled over the edge. Before Harry could ask why, muscular arms went underneath the inside of Harry’s legs, causing them to drape over Lucius’s forearms. Strong hands gripped the sides of Harry's waist and pulled him closer to what Harry knew was Lucius’s mouth.

His suspicions were confirmed when Lucius’s hair touched Harry’s thighs and a mouth quickly engulfed his cock. Harry squirmed as his cock went deeper and deeper into Lucius’s mouth and then he could feel the warm breath on his black pubes. Up and down the blond went, sucking harder each time. Lucius’s hands held Harry's hips firmly to keep them from flying up and off the bed. Harry's top half of his body thrashed wildly until he gripped the sheets underneath, but even that didn’t stop Harry's movements. He pulled his fists, along with the balled up sheets, into his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. Harry didn’t release how close he was to an orgasm until it hit him full force.

~*~*~*~*~

Lucius’s mouth remained on Harry's cock, waiting for him to finally come down from his orgasmic high. When he was sure Harry was relaxed enough, he released his hold and gave Harry's cock one final lick before crawling up Harry's body. He smiled, watching Harry's parted lips quiver and the way his eyes were lazily half-closed.

Lucius had sincerely regretted treating Harry the way he had done in the shower, and it was simply heartbreaking to see the fear in his young lover’s eyes, but he had no choice. He _had_ to. He had to make Harry understand just what would have been in store for him if their relationship would have changed that drastically. Lucius didn’t want it to happen, and he was absolutely shocked – and appalled – that Harry did. Lucius tried to convince himself that it wasn’t true when he saw it in Harry’s mind, but he knew it was a lie. He saw what he saw.

Harry wanted to be Lucius’s slave.

Lucius remained calm after seeing it, and was glad that he had arranged for Harry to have two of him because hopefully, it would remind Harry exactly what he would be missing out on if things changed. After their session had ended, Lucius tried to figure out what had happened recently that would have influenced Harry to want to change their roles permanently, but nothing out of the ordinary came to mind. He shook his head and prayed that Harry wouldn’t speak of this again.

He watched with a smile as Harry rolled out of bed and then stumbled to the loo. Obviously, Lucius was getting better at blow jobs and he mentally patted himself on the back. He strolled over to Harry, stood behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Harry leaned back and grinned crookedly. Lucius almost laughed.

“Come on. It’s getting late,” Lucius whispered.

Harry hummed in agreement, but then groaned pathetically when Lucius moved away. The blond smacked him on his bum, shaking his head.

“I despise being late, you know that, Harry.”

Harry sighed and nodded. He lifted the toilet lid and Lucius turned and began to get dressed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling up his socks, when Harry stepped back into the room.

“Lucius?”

“Hmm?” Lucius answered, not looking over to him.

“Can we…?”

There was a pause.

“What is it, Harry?” Lucius asked, paying attention to him tying his shoes.

Lucius could hear Harry take a deep breath.

“I really would like to do that and I know what the consequences would be and I wouldn’t mind unless _you_ would but I didn’t think you would mind so I _really_ would like to try it,” Harry said, rushing out his words.

Lucius’s breath caught in his throat, unbelieving what he had just heard. Harry still wanted to go through with it! He gradually looked over to Harry, who was nervously wringing his hands together. Lucius rose to his feet slowly, staring at Harry's wide and unsure eyes. Lucius finally managed to breathe, but his chest was heaving hard from anger.

“What did you just say?” Lucius asked evenly.

Harry winced, apparently regretting ever bringing this topic up.

“I…”

“You did _not_ ask me what I think you did,” Lucius began and his voice started to rise louder with every word. “And I cannot believe you would even _mention_ that again, and I sure as _fuck_ do not want to hear it!”

Harry flinched at the blond’s profanity because it was rare that Lucius swore.

“Lucius, I…”

“NO!” Lucius shouted. “If you are unhappy with the way things are then you had better tell me now before I do something that we will _both_ regret!”

He advanced quickly and Harry instantly held up his arm to stop him.

“Lucius, wait! I didn’t know you would get this angry!”

“And just how did you _think_ I was going to act?” Lucius snapped. “Thrilled that I would lose someone who has been my equal up until now?”

Harry's eyes widened. “WHAT? Lucius, what are you _talking_ about?”

“How long have you wanted this, Harry? From the beginning?”

“No! You don’t understand! That’s not--”

“Have you been lying to me all this time, Harry, waiting until the--”

“Lucius, STOP!” Harry screamed. “Give me a chance to say something!”

Lucius clenched his jaw and waited, his nostrils flaring angrily.

Harry looked relieved that Lucius had stopped, and he took a deep breath, apparently trying to collect his thoughts.

“Lucius,” he began calmly. “I’m not sure why you're so angry, but I--” Harry immediately held up his hand to silence the blond. “Stop, Lucius,” Harry pleaded. “Let me finish.”

Lucius pursed his lips tightly over his teeth.

Harry took another breath and started again. “If I had known you would have been this upset, I wouldn’t have even mentioned it – let alone think about it - but I honestly thought you wouldn’t have mind, knowing it was just a game,” Harry insisted.

Lucius blinked at those words.

_Just a game?_

Harry looked away and blushed. “I have been thinking about this for a long time now, and I…” Harry paused again, fidgeting with his hands. “Well, I have to admit that I’m kind of scared, but I’m excited, as well.”

_Just a game?_

“I mean it wouldn’t be all the time. Just, you know, once in a while.” Harry glanced over to Lucius. “Unless you don’t want to.” Harry looked away again and sighed. “I just wanted to try it,” he whispered.

Weighing his words carefully, Lucius asked, “Once in a while?” Harry nodded. “Just a game?” Harry nodded again. “You mean you don’t want to _live_ like that?”

“What? NO! Of course not! Is that what you're so angry about? You thought I wanted to do that permanently?” Harry cried, opening his arms and flinging them in the air, disgusted.

“But I saw the images in your mind, and I--”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “And here I thought _I_ was the insecure one.”

Lucius’s expression turned dark at that and curled his lips into a displeased frown. Harry, however, ignored it and stepped the few feet that separated them, still shaking his head.

“Honestly, Mr Malfoy,” Harry said, smirking. “I thought you _knew_ me better than that,” he teased.

Harry sighed as long, pale fingers made their way into Harry's hair and he leaned into it. Suddenly, he gasped when his head was yanked back.

“I wouldn’t bait me like that, Mr Potter, if I were you. I may start the game _now,”_ Lucius warned.

Harry's eyebrow rose in a dare. “I look forward to it.”

Lucius countered by raising _his_ eyebrow. He lowered his head down just enough to graze his lips over Harry's. “Perhaps we can begin tonight.”

Harry's eyes closed and moaned. “Oh, God,” he breathed softly.

Lucius smirked as he caressed Harry's growing erection.

“Would you like that, Harry? To be my _slave?_ ” Harry groaned louder. “To do what I say _when_ I say it?” Lucius taunted, now barely touching Harry's cock.

“Yesss,” Harry hissed.

“And as my _slave_ , you would be denied orgasms. For _hours_ , Harry,” Lucius murmured. He grabbed Harry's cock and squeezed it tight causing the young man to gasp. “For hours,” he repeated.

Lucius smiled as he saw a tear escape Harry's closed eyes. He knew it was tears of anticipation … and of frustration. He leaned down and licked it.

“And yes, Harry, you will cry. You would want to beg me to stop. Beg me to come, but you can’t. You wouldn’t be permitted to. You wouldn’t be permitted to ask for _anything_.” Harry groaned again. “And I could do _anything_ I wanted to you,” Lucius purred. “I could make you hump my leg while I stroke myself and then come all over your face.”

“Lucius,” Harry whimpered.

“And you wouldn’t be allowed to taste it.”

Harry squirmed under Lucius’s fist that was still lodged in his hair.

“And I’d fuck you, Harry. Anytime I wanted to. Even whilst you slept on the floor,” he said, smiling as he felt Harry stilled at that image. “Yes, Harry. I’d fuck you whilst you slept. And then the next day I’d go to your office, lock the door, bend you over and fuck you again,” he promised. “Then I would leave, wait till you got home and fuck you yet _again_. And throughout it all, you _still_ wouldn’t be allowed to come.”

“Lucius,” Harry whinged, his voice lowering considerably.

“Perhaps I’ll have your limp cock confined in a metal cage,” Lucius whispered. “Or perhaps I’ll have it hard and weeping and a painfully tight cock ring will keep it from flagging.”

“Noooo.”

“And if you _dared_ to touch it, Harry, I would thrash your bum until it turned blood red and then fuck you once again until you were raw.”

Harry was beyond excited by now and his hips were thrusting forward violently, demanding contact. But a sudden smack to his cock made him gasp and he snapped open his eyes.

Lucius was leering down at him, smirking evilly. Their eyes locked and Lucius instantly pulled Harry towards him and their mouths latched together hungrily. When they finally separated, they were both panting heavily.

“Tonight,” they both whispered.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry was inspecting himself again in the mirror for the third time. He was so nervous. He had no idea how The Weasleys would react when they learned that Harry's new boyfriend was none other than Lucius Malfoy. He wondered if they would be disappointed in him (especially Ron), or just plain disgusted. And then, of course, there was the matter of their age difference. Would they look upon Lucius as some sort of paedophile?

Suddenly another terrifying thought occurred to Harry. What was _Draco_ going to do when he discovered ‘Harry Potter’ was his father’s lover?

Harry jumped violently when he felt Lucius’s hand on his shoulder.

“Harry,” Lucius whispered. “It will be all right. You’ll see. There's no reason to be so nervous.”

“That’s easy for _you_ to say, you--”

“No, it’s not,” Lucius interrupted. “I have just as many concerns as you do, but they are most certainly different than yours.”

Harry turned around to face him. “Like what?” he asked honestly.

“Well, there’s our age difference for one thing.”

Even though Harry had already thought of that, he quickly said, “They won’t care!”

Lucius smiled warmly and shook his head, apparently at Harry naivety. “If you were older I’m sure it wouldn’t matter to them, but with you being so young--”

_“I_ don’t care!” Harry snapped. “Would people question it if I was a _girl?”_

Lucius looked like he was thinking it over.

“They wouldn’t, would they?” Harry challenged.

Lucius sighed and looked away.

“Lucius,” Harry said softly and pulled gently on Lucius’s wrists to get his attention. Lucius looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “You are my boyfriend. _Mine._ And there's nothing anyone could possibly say to me that would change my mind.” He pulled Lucius closer and whispered, “Nothing.”

Lucius caressed Harry's face and then leaned over and slightly touched their lips together.

“And you are _mine.”_

~*~*~*~*~

“Ron, honestly. Stop pacing. They’ll be here in an hour and pacing won’t make the time go by any faster,” Hermione said, shaking her head.

“Actually, they Fire-Called a moment ago and said they were about ready,” Arthur said, smiling.

“WHAT?” Hermione shrieked. “They’re on their way? Oh my goodness! I have to get ready!”

Ginny giggled and Arthur turned to Molly to laugh with her, but she had run into the kitchen and pots and pans rattled noisily. Ron and Arthur shared an amused look. Suddenly, Ron frowned.

“Dad?” Ron began. “Do you know who he is?”

Arthur simply smiled at his son and walked into the kitchen.

“Dad!”

Just then the fireplace turned bright green and Harry stepped out, brushing the dust off. Molly and Hermione ran back in the sitting room and Arthur followed shortly behind.

“Well? Where _is_ he?” Hermione quickly asked.

Harry gave Arthur a nervous glance. “Um. Well, you see…”

“Harry,” Arthur said soothingly. “They won’t have a problem with it.”

“What? What problem?” Ron asked his dad, who ignored him. He turned back to Harry. “Harry, _who_ is it?”

Hermione smiled warmly at Harry and went over to stroke his arm affectionately.

“It’s all right, Harry,” she whispered. “We’ll like him whoever he is.”

Harry glanced at each of them and they all nodded their agreement. Except Ron, of course. Hermione elbowed him.

“Ron,” she hissed.

“Oh. Right. Right. She’s right. As long as he makes you happy,” Ron responded, nodding.

Harry took a deep breath and then exhaled loudly. He nodded back at Ron and then turned back to the fireplace. He threw some Floo Powder in and his head disappeared for a moment. He turned back around and stuck out his chest proudly.

“I would like you to meet…” Harry began and then the fireplace came alive and a tall man with long, white-blond hair stepped out and stood behind him. “…Lucius Malfoy.”

Molly gasped, Ginny giggled, Arthur smiled and Hermione nodded knowingly.

As for Ron…

He fainted.

 

~*~*~*~*~


End file.
